Red skies
by black bleeding heart
Summary: Imagine when life changes in one day? you look up into the bight blue sky with its white clouds that look like cotton candy, that you wish you could eat. then you wake up one morning and sky is blood red,the sun, the moon dark, blood running through the streets and screams that haunt in your waking hours and even in your sleep creatures that hunt you for that red essences of life
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Years have passed since I last saw my brother and our parents. When now we live in a world where the saying "We are not alone" is true…we aren't, it's the year 2025.

One day we all woke up and the sky had changed color and the supernatural creatures we read about in books and watched in movies are…were then everything went or better yet became hell, I was 12in the year 2020 when it all began, my brother 17, Humans started being taken and sucked dry, girls raped and impregnate by these creatures, some would throw themselves off cliffs or would be killed by their "masters" I call them monsters, the boys taken if they are strong and lived up to their standard, if not killed.

That year my mother and many other parents died and my father disappeared too, my brother and I with 12 other children went to live in the Dugout. Our mountain with passages, secret entry ways, and caves in the walls we use as rooms. 8 boys, 6 girls from the ages of 5 to 17 hiding from them.

One night the older boys didn't return from the hunt before sunset and when Jake did, my brother's best friend came back with a broken arm, bloody and bruised and told me that my brother had been taken by them, my best friend Maggie held as I cried.

Five years later there are only 6boys and two girl…me the rest were killed, raped, or died during childbirth like best friend did 2months ago after having Skylar, when she died I adopted him. I didn't get taken or raped or killed because Jake always protected me.

"Wandi? We have to go in now" I turn to look at Jake, smiling.

"yeah sure…" I start walking back to the Dugout.

Jake is 22years old now, the same age my brother would have been. He is 6'2 with brown hair and dark green eyes, muscular chest, arms a baby face, a lovable baby face. I was busy thinking and holding Skylar, who is laying on my chest, his head laying on my shoulder and a blanket cover him, when the walkie comes on.

"Vampires spotted in the fields, vampires spotted in the fields"

"Wandi Run Now!" I run as fast as I can with Skylar in my arms. 

I stop at one of the secret entry ways in the back, when…I see him, my brother Nick. 

He looks so different, his skin paler from the caramel skin we got from being mixed race, his black hair short and his eyes,…still brown but now with a tint of red, his features more define, his sharp cheek bones…his body muscular, arms chest, let's just say he is ripped and taller probably 6'3 or 6'4.

"Wandi…sister" he walks towards me…I take a step back.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I hold Skylar closer to my chest.

"I'm here to take you home" I laugh, he is such a joke.

"This home" I take another step back.

"Wandi father is alive, and a Vampire…like me…we are alive aren't you happy" a tear rolls down from my eyes. 

"I am…I miss you both but I won't go with you" he looks hurt.

"You have to…mother was human…but father he is vampire making us halfings" I look at Skylar, who started moving. 

"I know that" I look at him. 

I do know, my mother was a Zulu witch princess from South Africa, who could see and speak even touch the dead, their spirits she was beautiful, long thick hair and black eyes and baby face, long eyes leashes, big black eyes, big round breast and a round butt, caramel skin. She met my father at a friend's party in France, yep my daddy be French black hair that reached his shoulders , sea blue eyes, creamy skin my brother looks like him and I like my mother except we have darker skin then our father.

"What are you holding" I take another step back.

"My son, Skylar Derek Adian Khal" he steps in front of me in 2.5 seconds and grabs my arm, which starts hurting.

"Your son WANDI! You are to be married to my best friend…Prince Jared, you have to get rid of that baby" I try to escape his grip.

"he is Maggie's son…she died two months while giving birth to him…I adopted him as my own, now please let go of me you scaring him" he lets go of me, I try to calm down Skylar who's crying now.

"Wandi! Wandi!" Jake comes running around the corner and stops shortly after seeing Nick.

"I saw them take you" he walks and stands in front of me.

"Yes you did" I stand next to Jake, look up at him and smile, he smiles back. 

"I'm here for my sister, taking her back home with me" Jake's smile drops.

"You can't leave me and Skylar you can't" he leans his forehead against mine. 

"I'm not leave my Skylar and I have to go…what if when I don't go, they come you and boys, Natalie …the baby "and take me away, I would rather they take me and Skylar now and leave you and boys in peace…please Jake" he wipes my tears away with his thumbs, and kisses my forehead.

"Promise me, you'll come see us" I kiss him on the lips.

"I promise and now Nick, my father and Prince Jared Lockwood must promise me something" I turn to my brother, who looks shocked.

"Whatever you desire dear sister" I smile.

"promise me no Vampire will touch Jake and the boys and Natalie and whoever they live with or love, food will be supplied to them every month each to last them two months, and a house, fully furniture in one of the cities were Vampires are not allowed with high walls and security no one can tap or destroy, that they will be safe against anyone, a young woman probably 18 or 19 to teach the boys and look after them and Jake, money $500 000 a month and weapons to protect themselves promise me and call Jared and papa and tell them too or I'll jump off a cliff with Skylar" I ended look him in the face, my face tilted upwards because well I'm 5'5 feet tall. 

"I see you have mama in you…I will tell them just give me an hour" he takes out his phone and dials a number.

"hello papa…I found her"

we walked into the Dugout and went to my room, the boys and Natalie were eating supper so it was quiet, I packed my things and Skylar's while Jake held him rocking back and forth after, he was just staring at his face, he lays Skylar down and lays on his side on my bed so since I'm finished I join them, I lay on the my side, put Skylar in between us. I look at Jake and after a few minutes he looks at me. Skylar moves and starts speaking to whoever little people speak to in baby language.

"You promised, remember your promise Skylar" I laugh goodness they are such babies together.

"What did her promise you" he smiles and looks at Skylar, who's looking at us like what the hell are they talking about.

"That he will look after you while I'm not there" I laugh and lean over Skylar to kiss Jake, Skylar moans and I laugh.

"Jealous are we Skylar…you will find someone, and forget about me and only remember me as best friend's little sister I promise you" he looks heartbroken. 

"What if I don't want to forget you" I look in to his hurt eyes. 

"You have to" I get up and walk to the door after hearing the knock, when I open the door I see my brother.

"They have agree but Jared is not happy about the boy, but he has agreed to adopt him if he is to marry you" I sigh.

"Let me get my things and Skylar and we can go" I walk in and before I pick up my bags and Skylar, Nick has my bags and Jake has Skylar…okay.

"Let me just go say bye to the crew".

I walk into the kitchen full with laughter and watch them for a few seconds, the twins and our youngest Neil and Nate(10), Michael and Dmitri(13), john (17) and then there's me and Natalie( 17) and then Jake who is 22.

"Do you have to leave Wandi" I walk to Dimitri and smile.

"Yea Lil man, but I promise when can visit, I will and bring lots of gifts" Natalie walks up to me crying. We group hug and I give all the boys a kiss on the cheek. I walk to Natalie.

"You look after them yea? And don't cry, be strong for them for yourself" I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Wandi time to go" I nod and walk out with Jake and Nick.

At one of the secret entry ways, Jake hands over Skylar. 

"I love you Wandi Khal" I put Skylar on my chest and kiss Jake.

"I love you too Jake Walker" I whisper against his lips, he holds me a Skylar close to him for a few seconds. 

"You better get going" I nod and start walking towards my brother, but turn and smile.

"See you later my black bear" he laughs.

"See you later my ladybug".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

NICK'S PVO

She looks like our mother but young and different in some way, she's so grown with that Africa body she get from our mother, big breast C maybe D cups and wonderful round butt, hourglass figure, her smooth caramel skin and long black hair, big full lips and big eyes, small nose, hands , feet. Everything I missed that makes her beautiful. She holds Skylar like…our mother use to hold her, she's good with him, Skylar I mean.

WANDI'S PVO.

I watch Skylar sleep, he has blond hair but his eyes are dark green like Maggie, I lay Skylar on the seat of the limo, right to me and don't remove my hand. I can feel him watching me.

"Nick Derek Sky Khal it is rude to stare" he laughs.

"Wandi Dawn Isis Maya Khal is a mother…he looks like her" I smile.

"She named him after you, she missed you so much and she waited for you to come back" my brother and Maggie were a thing she was 15 when Nick disappeared; she was 20 when she died.

"How did she get him?" I start breathing faster and tense up a little.

"she was raped by some vampires while we were in Vulcan looking for some medicine for Nate he had a fever , so we had to go in…they cornered us and when they grabbed me and started shaving me and her into the walls of the alley and pushed us to the ground…they asked which one of us was a virgin, she scream she was before I could say anything…they wanted a virgin I scream and begged them to take me, I was the virgin but they didn't listen instead they beat me and raped her. A few months later Skylar was born, she made swear I would take him as my own…my name is on his birth certificate as his mother not hers…she died 3hours after giving birth she OD on morphine, she told me to run out of the hospital and never come back for her, I saw everything…they want to kill Halfling babies now in hopes to wipe y'all out" I look up at him and he has tensed up and has tears in his eyes.

"You made a promise and I will help you keep it" his voice rough.

"Thank you…would you like to hold him…Skylar" he smiles.

"Maybe at home, after we see dad" I nod.

"How is he dad" he smiles.

"he misses her, but he is happy , he is the King's right hand man and general so he works a lot but he does get alone and family time in, and he dates…a lot" my eyes go wide.

"Okay nice to know about the dating" he laughs.

"What about Jared?" he face goes serious.

"You were betrothed to Jared when you were younger, I'm married to one of my friends that I made when I first became a Vamp her name is Kendra, his cousin" I'm happy for him I really am, he looks so happy and in love when he speaks of her.

"but he…he is my best friend but he is ruthless, dangerous and cold, I begged papa to break it off but it is too late… luckily his father and mother and the elders will not allow him to leave you, they know everything about you and Skylar and they have accepted it so you safe" I'm safe! Like hell I'm safe!.

"I'm not safe…Skylar is not safe…I can't marry him" I start crying.

-"no you are safe, cause if he harms you he loses everything, the crown, the kingdom , his family, you"

"we both have no choice" I look at Skylar, who keeps smiling in his sleep.

"I wish you did" I sigh, I do too.

"When is the wedding?" I close my eyes as if it will block out the answer.

"Day after tomorrow" what?

"WHAT!?" I start laughing so bad I can't breathe, and plus I scared Skylar awake.

"This is fucked up" we sit in silence for a while.

"You and Jake huh? Since when" I smile.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow" he laughs.

"Sure"

JARED'S PVO

"she has a baby" I laugh so hard my stomach hurts.

"Jared take this seriously, it is not hers she adopted it" my mother speaks low and sweet.

"him, it's a boy named Skylar" Mr Khal speaks, his voice deep and hrush.

"Sorry Jean I did not know" he nods with a straight, serious face.

"I have to marry a girl with a baby" they fucking kidding.

"you have no choice! and plus you agreed to it before she was born remember?, to keep the families of Lockwood and Khal, the strongest families of our race Strong…do you think she wants to marry you? from what Nick has told us, she loves a young human boy named Jake and that baby Skylar will take this family's name and you will be the father of that boy and accept him as your own like Wandi, and you will be a good husband and love,respect ,honor , accept and be faithful to sweet Wandi, my brother and best friend's daughter…or God help me I will destroy you"

My father and I are the same, ruthless ,cold some call me more heartless then he is because when it comes to my mother , uncle Jean and family he is a great, with love , caring ,kind. We look the same black hair and black eyes expect mine have a tint of purple sometimes red, bigger muscular arms, our chest big and muscular, we are both 6,4 feet the only difference is that I'm two times bigger than him, but he is stronger than me because he is older, my girlfriend Vicky or now soon to be ex-girlfriend says I look like a god, a Greek god Thor or Apollo something like that.

I get up and walk out my father's study, I refuse to love that girl, I will show her hell in this Castel , I'm not in love with Vicky but I do love her in same way, I want her not same weak slut AAAAH!. I punch wall of the hall way, and close my eyes trying to calm down.

"Jared…are you okay" I open my eyes to see my sister Rosie standing in the middle of the hallway, her long brown hair in a bun and her black eyes worried…she looks like our mother, 5'7 feet ,hourglass figure, brown hair but my mother had purple eyes, my sister has black.

"nothing go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow" I walk pass her towards my room.

"it's about the girl you going to marry…Wandi right" I carry on walking.

"to bed Rosie" I hear her sigh.

"don't break her, or destroy her spirit, soul please" I stop in front of my door, when I heard her door close I open mine.

I walk in to find Vicky sitting on my couch near the fire place staring into the fire, she looks blank but I know that inside she is a ticking time bomb, I sit next to her and wait for her to talk.

"you marry her, she won't even last a year with you because I will kill her" she looks at me, and I see hate, danger , coldness, hurt ,truth I know she will do it.

She gets up and get her jacket and purse, and when she reaches the door she stops.

"congrats Prince Jared"

**hey y'all, please don't judge me and my spelling, also the book it's my first fanfic and well I hope you enjoy it!**

**#BBH**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

WANDI PVO

We walk into this huge, extra huge mansion, and Nick leads me to up the stairs, through the hallways to a door, at which he knocks.

"Okay so I'll take Skylar Dad is in there with the King and Queen" I hold Skylar close to me and turn away slightly. 

"No I'll go in with him, I'm sorry brother but I…he…I don't want to leave him for now, he's still too small" he smiles and nods.

He opens the door and walks in first, I stay outside the door for a few seconds looking right ahead of me, he turns and smiles trying to reassure me…its doesn't work, I walk into the room, or study big study with books in the books slaves that reach the ceiling and dark brown furniture, the desk is in front of a big window that looks out to the back yard, couches near the fire place, I'm amazed. 

"Wandi, my angel" I know that voice…my dad, he looks the same brown hair, blues eyes, he and Nick look the same like twins, I walk up to him and he hugs me, kissing my forehead.

"I missed you" I smile. 

"Yea I know, who wouldn't miss me" he lets go of me, laughing.

"Wandi meet the King and Queen of the Vampires-" 

"Daniel and Bella Lockwood, I know who they are father…everyone knows who they are…nice to meet sir, ma'am" I smile my sweetest smile, Mrs. Lockwood jumps up and hugs me.

"I love a girl with spirit, nice to meet you love, you are very gorgeous" I laugh, ya right!. 

"Yes she is, spirited, confident, it is a pleasure Wandi, welcome home" I turn to see the person who is talking and he scares me.

"No need to be scare, I'm very kind come closer" I walk closer to him, he remembers me of my Grandfather, scary but lovable, sweet. 

"I see you holding someone…may we see him" I flip the baby blanket off my shoulder so they can see Skylar, their eyes light up.

"He is beautiful my goodness Wandi" I smile at the Queen.

"Thank you ma'am "I look at my sleeping angel, he is tired.

"You called father" a voice comes from the door, deep, musical, sensual.

"Yes Jared met you fiancé Wandi Khal and her son Skylar Khal" I turn to look at him, he is a Greek god yes I know what they are, I use to steal books and read for hours.

"I saw her come in through the window...can I leave now" he looks me up and down, his eyes are full of hate, disgust, evil. I take a step back…Evil?. 

"Are you okay Wandi" I brother steadies m.

"Just tired, and Sky's going to wake up any time now so might as well go change him"

"Yea I'll take you home, everything you need is ready for y'all there" with his hand on my lower back him towards the door.

"Goodnight everyone" they all say goodnight except Jared.

"Come on you need to sleep, I can see it in your eyes. And plus tomorrow we need to go shopping for you and Sky yea" he whispers, I smile and nod. 

When we pass Jared, he and Nick talk for a few seconds and man hug, as Nick leads me through the door I swear I hear Jared growl with anger and disgust.

It's the day…or night, I don't know but yea it's my wedding day, yesterday Nick, my father and I went shopping for baby things, clothes, toys for Sky of course, things for me like a phone, laptop. Yep I know what you thinking she doesn't know anything, well we were not alone when we were in hiding, about 5miles from us lived Mrs. Hudson and she was a Math's teacher before the whole crazy thing and she needed help with her husband who was sick, so I helped her and in return she taught me math and English, and well technology I learnt from breaking into schools and liberays for vampires till that night a few months ago…yep I'm that good.

Sweet heart shaped in front, open back with red colored lace with sliver running through the lace making the flowers and vines stand out, mermaid dress, with lace sleeves that run along my arms and dip at my wrists. My dress runs along the floor when I walk, it's black under the lace.

I stand in front of the closed doors that lead to the inside of the church, breathing in and out slowly.

"Ready" I laugh.

"Scared? Yes, ready? No, want this? No, have to do it? Yes for family…just promise me when I need you'll been there daddy please" he kisses my cheek.

"I promise" I hear wedding march song start and the door open.

"Oh fuck someone kill me now" we start walking in slowly. 

We reach Jared and my father puts my hand in his which was held out to me, he takes it and helps me up the stairs I don't get how people can walk in heels I had to practice with Tyna , my father's helper. The church is decorate in black and red, roses and vines, everyone is wearing black…this people love black like have they never know the wonderful powers of bright colors.

I look down; I refuse to look into those cold eyes. 

"dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Wandile Dawn Isis Maya Khal and Jared Lucain Lockwood in holy matrimony" the priest speaks after a minute

"this love and marriage before God will be blessed to break through any wall or climb any mountain that tries to break in apart, blessing from God is the love we show one another and the love a Man and a Woman show each other through all the darkness they face and through all the storms they sail through" I look at the priest really now?!

"Let us begin Wandi please repeat after me." I look up into Derek's eyes, likely for me they are purple, and I say what the priest says.

"I Wandile Dawn Isis Maya Khal take you Prince Jared Lucian Lockwood as my lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer ,for poorer, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will love and honor you all the days of my life" I look right in to his eyes

"Prince Derek may you please repeat after me"

"I Prince Jared Lucian Lockwood to you Wandi Dawn Isis Maya Khal as my lawfully wedded Wife to have and to hold, from this day for better, for worse, for richer ,for poorer, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will love and honor you all the days of my life" I look right in to his eyes, cold and his words without meaning, just one emotion…I look down.

"you may exchange your rings" Nick hands me the ring I choose for Jared yesterday, a single band black gold with tiny black diamonds ring, and slip it onto his ring finger and say what the priest words.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, honor, acceptance, faithfulness, and respect, my promise to love you" I keep my eyes down.

His sister Rosie hands him the ring.

"Prince Jared, please repeat after me"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, honor ,acceptance ,faithfulness and respect, my promise to love you" he slips on a white gold ring with a big red diamond in the middle and black and purple diamonds around the red one, it is beautiful.

"Now for the blood bound" the blood what? Ooh hell no, no one told me about this shit.

The priest takes a sliver knife, with the handle covered in red, blue and green gems from a little boy. 

"May you please give me your hands", I give him my left hand and Jared gives him his left hand, the priest cuts both our hands, I flinch, I mean I'm only a Halfling. He puts our hands together and I feel this hot tingling, wash of fire spread though out my body from my hand I stumble back, but Jared catches me by the same hand.

"Sorry" I look down.

"blood to blood, mind to mind, soul to soul, Prince Jared Lucian Lockwood blood, body ,and soul you are connected to Wandi Dawn Isis Maya Lockwood Blood, body, and soul , and her to you from this day forth to the end of time and life…Love forever true" I'm what? Connected to Jared but no one told me of this shit.

"With the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood, you may kiss the bride" I almost take a step back but stop when his lips touch mine, they are cold, then warm soft. I pull away and look at everyone who I don't know except for my brother and his wife Kendra and my father who is holding Skylar other than that I know no one. I look back at Jared to see him staring at me, confusion written all over his face, froze in place…I don't understand. 

"Jared…it's over now so please stop staring at me" he smiles and pulls me to him.

"I know, I'm just think how much fun I'll have fucking the life out of you" I push away from him and smile, I walk down the alter stairs to my father, everyone is congratulating us, I just want this day over with.

"Congratulations sis!" Nick picks me up and spins me around I laugh too loud.

"Yea thanks" I say after he puts me down, I punch playfully in the arm.

"We happy for you my angel" I kiss my father on the cheek.

"And you? Are you happy for mommy" my father hands Skylar over to me. 

"He's soo small" I smile at Kendra. 

"Yea two and half months, he is beautiful though" I see her tense up.

"We have to go to the reception now" he whispers into my ear, shivers go down my back. 

"O-okay daddy please take Sky-"I'm about to hand Skylar over but Jared pulls me back to where I was.

"No bring him with, might as well get to know the little person" with his hand wrapped around my waist he starts leading me to the door.

Sitting in the wedding limo, I talk to Sky not Jared Sky because Jared is freaking me out, all he is doing is staring at me, analyzing me rather.

"Aaah come on Sky sleep, it's late" I pat his bum and rock back and forth.

"Why must he sleep?, its only 19h24 pm" I look up at him, then back to Skylar.

"I asked you a question Wandi" 

"he's only two and half months, so he has to sleep at 18h00 or 19h00pm so when he walks up the first time in night I'm still awake that's why" I put Skylar on my lap, still holding him. 

"I asked my parents to arrange a room for you, so you can sleep with him and I don't have to wake up late at night because of a baby that isn't mine…I can't believe I have to father that thing" I look at him, thing? That thing?.

"His name is Skylar Derek Adian Khal not thing Jared" 

"Lockwood…his surname is Lockwood now because my father wanted me to marry a bitch with a baby" his black eyes start getting a tint of red.

"You didn't have to, what makes you think that I wanted to marry you? I know you didn't. You have a girlfriend named Victoria "Vicky" Zane right?" I look right at him, two can play this game.

"Yes I still do" he moves from where he was sitting in the limo to right next to me, so fast I don't see him till he is in my face.

"Well good for you" I move back. 

"and I have you now…oh Wandi Wandi Wandi I have both of you, see I didn't want you but once I saw you, I lust for you now…that baby is now my son and you my wife and I do what I want with my belongings, having you in a different room with Skylar and my own room will benefit me" he caress my cheek.

"don't you ever think of being unfaithful to me Wandi, don't get me angry or jealous because I will hurt you" I try to move back but he squeezes my cheeks with his hand, and smashes, I mean smashes his lips on mine, Skylar starts crying but he doesn't care he kisses me roughly and cold, when he final pulls away with a wicked smile.

I turn and look at my baby who has fear generating out his eyes, I look out the window.

"It's okay Sky,ssshh" I start singing the lullaby my Grandmother taught me, my mother use to sing it to me when I had nightmares or when I was scared.

Far away on a magical island there lays a cave with a magical door.  
All are welcome, those who enter, never to return on a single day more.

Can you hear the beating of my heart beat, beating inside of the pam of your hands.

Far away on the waves of the ocean, there lays a town with the winter ghost

All are welcome, those who enter never to return on a single day more.

Can you of the beating of my heart beat, beating in of the pam of your hands  
far away on the waves of the ocean seeking in find of the butterfly people.

Seeking in find of the better fly people.

He starts calming down, all this change for the both of us is too much, the car stops I look up at Jared whose drinking some red liquid …aah blood.

"Show time, let's get Sky to his nanny and you and I can fake our undying love for each other come" he opens the door and helps me out; standing by the entrance is Rosie and another lady we walk to them.

"Wandi this is Kat, she is yours and Sky's helper or hand maid" I smile at the lady she looks to be in her 40's, long white hair and grey eyes full of wisdom.

"Nice to meet you Kat" I hug her so she doesn't think I'm some mean bitch, she seems surprised.

"Pleasure Mrs. Lockwood" Mrs. who?. 

"No you can just call me Wandi please" she nods and smiles.

"May I see him please"

"ooh yes" I hand Skylar to her gently.

"Beautiful green eyes, he is beautiful" I smile.

"Okay lets go in now "Jared pulls me to the entrance, I look back at Skylar and Kat.

"Don't worry he is safe" she mouths, I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Thank you" I mouth back.

We stand in front of the door that leads to the reception hall, Jared just looks seriously ahead of him, I'm looking at the roses, the door engravings, I start moving my knees back and forth, bouncing.

"Know that if you do not make them believe we are in love…I will hurt you, now smile your brightest for them, and maybe I will leave you tonight instead of breaking your beautiful self" the doors swing open.

I seat at our table watching Jared and Vicky dance on the dance floor, she keeps giving me the evil eye, my Brother and his wife look happy and in love, Maggie would be happy for him. I get up and walk to the bar greeting ,speaking and thanking people I don't know for their congratulations, I reach the bar and bartender looks scared like I'm gonna jump him.

"m-m-may I help you Mrs. Lockwood" I laugh he needs to calm down just because I'm married to the cold-hearted monster doesn't mean I'm like him.

"Ha calm down I'm not gonna eat you" he laughs nervously.

"May I have the strongest drink you have" he nods and starts preparing my drink.

"aah Mrs. Lockwood" I look at who's talking to me, a young same age as my brother and Jared, dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes, strong jaw, sharp cheek bones.

"May I help you sir" the bartender hands me my drink and I take a sip.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Miles Walker one of your husband's friends" aaah okay.

"Pleasure Mr. Walker" he laughs.

"Miles, please call me Miles" I smile.

"Wandi, not Mrs. Lockwood" I sit on one bar chairs. 

"I didn't know Jared would marry such a beautiful sawn" I laugh, he is a charmer.

"What did you expect ugly duckling?" I sit back.

"To be honest with you yes, you see your husband has never been good at picking gorgeous women, take Vicky for example" I laugh out loud and a few guests look at me, I cover my mouth with my hands.

"th-that is mean" I try to breath.

"But true,…would you like to join me for supper one day soon" I'm shocked but oh well.

"Lunch, I have a baby so I can't leave him at night" he smiles.

"Jared has a son already" I almost choke on my drink.

"No, Skylar is my adopted son" he smiles and nods in understanding.

"Aah so lunch" I nod in agreement.

"When?" he leans closer.

"Tomorrow, I don't have anything to do so might as well make friends" he laughs

"I'll pick you up then" I nod.

Jared appears next to me as I'm about to turn, he looks angry, when does he never look angry.

"Miles, nice to see you" he smiles, a genuine smile?.

"You too, I was speaking to the blushing bride here" he gets up and kisses me on my cheek, I blush.

"Nice meeting you Wandi Lockwood" I smile. 

"You too Mr. Walker" he smiles and bows, and walks away.

I hear Jared growl but ignore him and start walking towards my table, to wait for this night to end.

I wake the next morning to Skylar speaking and playing with a teddy bear loudly in his black wood crib,…where did he get that teddy? I figure that out later, I get up and to bath a very happy Skylar, when I'm done I put him down and take a bath in a bathtub with a washcloth and lavender scented soap not a shower, when I'm done I wash the bath and do my face and put cream on, bra and pantie and wear my black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a blue sweater.

"okay Lil man let's go get breakfast" I pick Skylar up, who is wear a maroon one-z with a bear in the middle and a blue bib, I grab a light green blanket and head to the dining room with the help of the many helpers.

"Morning "I say as I walk in, Kat hands me Skylar's bottle so thankful for her.

"Morning Wandi, didn't you get Jared?" Rosie asks me, ooh yea I was meant to wake him up. 

"Oops sorry I'll quickly go now, Kat may you please take Sky and carry on feeding him" I hand Sky to Kat and just as the King and Queen walk in.

"Wandi where are you going" I smile at Mr. Lockwood.

"forgot to wake up Jared, I'll be back" I run up the stairs, through the red color hallways , and end up in front of Jared's door had a tour of this place last night. I knock, and no answers, I knock again and wait for two minutes, then knock again but nothing, I don't have time for this. So I open the door slowly.

"Jared?" I hear like sexual moaning when I walk in fully and stop when I see Vicky and Jared rolling very fast and roughly in the sheets, but Jared stops when he sees me. I start laughing badly my stomach hurts, and I can't breathe because the look on his face, he looks a five year old caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"oh my gosh I'm soo sorry I didn't…no one answered so I thought…yea, sorry" I walk out laughing my ass off, and I can't stop even when I reach the dining room and everyone is looking at me like is she mad or something.

Jared and Vicky walk in after 10 minutes, and put my hand on my mouth to keep me from laughing, Skylar and Kat are sitting on the balcony Kat is telling Skylar some Vamp history since he is a Halfling, I finish my fruit salad and green tea and go join them, just sit in the sun and enjoy its warmth. Jared and his father walk out of the dining hall and past us to the far end of the garden. 

Mr. Lockwood looks pissed off and Jared also, he keeps pointing at me and Jared looks up and looks down, I look at Skylar who is also looking at them, smiling what?.

"Would you like to go for a walk Kat, probably show me the garden" I stand up and smile at her.

"Yea of course Wandi" she stands up and we start walking, she tells me about her family and the Vamp history when Jared appears in front of us suddenly and our laughter stops.

"Kat may I speak to Wandi please" she nods and hands Skylar to me.

"No take our son with you" our son?. 

"Yes Prince Jared" I hand "our" son back to Kat, thank her and carry on walking.

"We have to talk about what you saw this morning" he looks down, really right now at this exact moment.

"No we don't" I look up at the red sky; it turned red 5 years back.

"Yes we do, please just stop for a second" I stop and turn around to face him; I burst out laughing again but stop when I see the anger in his eyes.

"Okay let's talk" I sit in the grass, and he just stands looking uncomfortable. 

"I slept with Vicky last night, that's why my father is angry this morning, he says I should have slept with you instead to consummate our marriage" I look at him like duh.

"Okay and?" I get up, and dust myself off.

"I just wanted you to know" I smile.

"Why thank you my love, for telling me you fucked another woman I'm really really hurt" who doesn't like sarcasm, I start walking back because this is just awkward.

"Come back here, I'm not done talking to you" I ignore him, who does he think he is?.

"I said get back here" he grabs my arm so hard I scream, it hurts so bad like I've been shot or stabbed.

"Please let go of me, you hurting me! Jared!" I try to pull away, but he only tightens his grip.

"No I told you come back and you walked away, a wife listens to her husband" I moan in pain.

"on-only if her husband is faithful to her, you have already failed after only being married one day" he slaps me, I scream.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, or I swear I'll take you by force right now" I laugh sarcastically. 

"Only a weak coward of a man would do that Jared, that would make you weaker and more of a cold heartless beast then you already are" he pushes me to the floor and kicks me in the side, I cry out.

"I'm not weak you bitch!" he sounds angry. 

"Really? Than why are you beating your wife?!" I stand up and face him. 

"I'll struck you again if you don't shut your fucking mouth" I on my toes, in his face.

"Then do it, DO IT!" I scream, he lifts it and before he can hit me Kat appears.

"Wandi, what happened to your face" Kat sounds worried I step away from Jared who was acting like he was caressing my cheek, he disgusts me.

"Nothing I fell and hit my face, Jared helped me up" she sighs.

"Okay a Mr. Miles Walker is here, he said you guys have a lunch date" ooh yea Miles. 

"Okay I'll be there in a minute, please get Skylar ready, and his bag" she nods and disappears.

"You not going anywhere with Miles unless I say so, so don't you dare"

"you are my husband not my slave driver, so please save it. See late babe "love" you!" I hope he's gone when I return.

"Don't you dare take our son Wandi Lockwood!" okay he is fucking pissing me off.

"HE IS NOT YOUR SON JARED! HE IS MINE…ONLY MINE!" I shout at him honestly and walk away.

I know this is not the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

JARED'S POV

She walks away from me!, that bitch she walks away from me? I'll show her when she returns. I walk into my room to find Vicky still here.

"I thought I told you to leave Vicky" she walks towards me slowly, seductively.

"but Jared, I thought we had a great time last night…I know I did" she brush her hand up and down my chest.

"I did but now that my father is angry with me because of the apparent disrespect I have shown my wife" she screams , walking away from me.

"why couldn't you marry me?" she points to herself.

"because love it or not love your family is weaker than the Khal family" her jaw drops in surprise.

"now if you'll excuse me, I have to go buy a few things for my room, because now my wife has to move in here with our son" she starts breathing fast.

"your son?" ahh women, I grab my car keys and my wallet.

"I'll call you later" I walk and head to the garage, get into my black Audi sports car, the one of many cars in this garage open the garage door and drive out.

I really don't want to sleep in the same bed as that thing.

WANDI'S POV

Lunch with Miles was awesome, he is such a freak retard! , he picked me and Sky up and we went to an awesome restaurant where we ate and I got to know him a bit and he got to know me too which cleared up and questions I had about him, he carried Skylar while we walked around a park, laughing about his stupid childhood stories all in all it was an awesome lunch date with a friend. He drops us off at around 18h30pm.

"thank you had great time" he walks us, Skylar and I to the door. 

"thank you I haven't laughed so much in a long time…you made my day" I laugh and open the door. 

"yea I bet I did, I mean why wouldn't I Mr Walker" he laughs.

"your laugh is intoxicating" I blush .

"so I've been told ,…goodnight Miles" I go on my toes , because he is tall like 6'3 tall and kiss his cheek.

" goodnight gorgeous and goodnight to you too Lil one" kisses Sky's forehead.

he smiles at me before he walks back to his car, gets in and drives away, I close that door and smile, charmer!, I walk to the one of the living rooms and find Rosie watching a movie I think.

"hey hey hey" is she always this bubbly.

"hey" I sit down next to her after put Sky in his living room crib, they add so many things for Skylar and I.

" so where were you" I look out the window when I see a flash of lights at the window.

"out with Miles" she turns suddenly looking all shocked.

"you went out with Miles Walker?" I nod slowly confused.

"does Jared know" I nod.

"oh Wandi what have-" Aunt Bella's voice cuts Rosie off, yes I have decided to call Bella and Daniel, Aunt and Uncle since they are in some way.

"DINNER!" I get up and get Skylar from his crib and his bag and head for the stairs.

"you not have dinner Wandi?" I turn to face Rosie.

"no I'm not hungry and Skylar just ate 15 minutes ago, so I'll meet up with you later for ice cream in your room, what you say?" I smile.

"sure, that would be great Wandi!" she runs up to me and hugs me, making sure not to hurt Sky and runs to the dining room.

I walk up the stair, through the many halls to my room, which is black but lucky for me I can see so I put Skylar in his crib after changing his nappy.

I walk into my closet and change into my pj's , I walk out and suddenly I feel something hard hit my face, I feel to the floor with a thud , before I even sit up fully , someone kicks me in the side I cry out , in pain. I look up and see Jared standing over me.

he kicks me again and again and again, then pulls me up by the back off my neck, my feet don't even and touch the floor shaves me into the wall a few times, then throws me across the room. My back hits the French glass doors that lead out to the balcony, the glass shatters when my body connects with it I lay on the floor of the balcony crying in pain. I can hear Skylar crying at the top of his lungs. I try to sit up but fail, before my head hits the floor, he's holding me up by my cheeks. 

"NOW DO YOU SEE THAT I AM NOT WEAK! I TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN AND CAN NOT DO, I AM YOUR HUSBAND! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, YOU WILL OBEY ME! NOW I WILL SHOW JUST HOW COLDHEARTED I AM" he slaps me and my head hits the ground hard.

I start crawling away slowly crying, I need to get to my son before he does. I get to the door when he drags me by my legs across the floor and throws me on to the bed.

"since yesterday, I wanted a taste" I feel a sharp pain in my neck, my whole body feels as if it is on fire, I try to push him away , but he is too strong his grip tightens around my waist, my body is on fire, fire runs through my veins.

He pulls away, and it looks as if he is smiling, the door suddenly burst open and Jared is yanked off me. The last thing is hear is Aunt Bella scream my name and telling me to stay awake and my baby crying.

Falling, all I'm doing is just falling in this black black nothingness, I just…keep falling forever when suddenly I hit water , I burst through the surface of the water, but its not water, its blood lots of it I panic why is there blood everywhere? Why am I swimming in it?.

"stop, freaking out will ya?" I look up to see Maggie smiling. 

"Maggie? Why can't I wake up" I start swimming towards her.

"you will wake up any minute now" I feel like something is holding my leg and pulling me down. 

"take care of yourself and Sky…I love y'all" suddenly I'm surrounded by blood and I see something swim towards me. I try to swim away but I can't when I see the thing, it's Jared and he has red eyes, he grabs me by my neck, leans closer to me. 

"WAKE UP!" and I do. Weird huh?me seeing in blood and Jared speaking in blood?. 

I open my eyes, my eyes is blurry . I try to sit up but I feel a sharp pain in my side and lay back down, I close my eyes for a few seconds then open them again and everything is clear, I look at my hands they have small cuts on them, wait…what happened yesterday? Pull the duvet off my body. I'm wearing a cream color nightdress I pull it up to see how my body looks, I pull the covers back to cover my, tears roll down my cheeks.

"aah you awake dear" I look at the door to find Aunt Bella walking toward me.

"how long have I been out?" she looks down looking sad and pained? When she looks up she smiles sadly or at least tries.

"3days" she walks to my side and sits down next to me.

"you've been out for 3days" she brush some hair out of my face, and caress my cheek.

"may please have some water" I look down.

"I'll get some water and some food" she walks out the room.

I look around the room, this is not my room, my room was dark purple white dark brown and white furniture, it had a fire place and with a cast of drawers with closet doors and a little bathtub for Skylar and white spongy bed to put Skylar after taking him out the bath so I wipe him properly. The door opens and Jared comes in.

he start walking towards the bed, I stay frozen in place, I just look at him he walks to the end of the bed and stands there looking at me. I just want to go to my father's house or my brother's house I need to get away from him we need to get away from him.

" I'm so-" I put my hand up.

"leave…LEAVE NOW" I shout, I don't want him here.

" I can't, this is my room...its late I would like to sleep" I stay silent.

He walks into the closet, his mother wakes in and puts the food on the bed side table , then kisses my forehead and walks out, just as Jared walks in wearing grey pj pants and a black wife beater, he sits by the fire place while I eat.

"may you please fetch Sky?" I ask softly. He looks up and nods then walks out.

When he comes back,in his hands is Sky fast asleep, he walks to the crib on my side of the bed and lays him down, he stands watching him for a few seconds then walks to the other side of the bed. 

"you need to drink you pain killers" I look at the tray with which Aunt Bella brought my food and see two red and green capsules, I pick them up and pop them in my mouth and drink them down with my water.

"I think we sho-" I look at him like don't even go there.

"I want to go visit my father or Nick and Kendra for a few days…with Sky" his face changes from blank to hurt, sad, angry, then final disappointed in 5seconds.

He turns off the lights, light only coming from the fire place, and gets into bed.

"goodnight Wandi" I move further away for him, but his hand covers mine and I start shaking.

"you may go…for a few days…" I lay down when the painkillers start to kick in.

"thank you" I whisper, I know he can hear me.

"forgive me please" he replies.

JARED'S POV

what have I done? I look at my hands and see her blood all over them my father is shouting in my face but I can't hear him. I just…why did I? I NEED SOME AIR! I get up walk on to the balcony and jump off. I run I don't know for how I just run, she is my wife I can't hurt her she is a Halfling she…she hates me. My father said…I just want a drink or something. I stop , take my phone out my pocket and dial Vicky's number.

"baby, you miss me" she sounds so excited.

"of course…I'm bored let's go out" she sighs.

"I can't my parents decided to visit"

I drop the phone, I start walking back home slowly when suddenly I'm tackled to the ground, I throw the person off and jump up to face them.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER JARED WHY!?" Nick growls.

"I don't know" I look down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" he moves closer to me, I look at him. I dare him. 

"I DON'T KNOW, SINCE THAT DAY I CAN'T CONTROL MY ANGER, SHE WENT OUT WITH…HIM AND I JUST BECAME MAD…WHAT IF HE HURTS HER LIKE HE DID JESS?WHAT IF?" he looks scared for her. 

"I would kill him" he whispers.

" I would too, I would rip his fucking head off" he looks stunned. 

"why do you care Jared? You hated her from the second you knew you were to marry her…you hated her from the minute you saw her and heard her name so why do you care?" I step closer to him.

"because she is my wife…and Sky needs her" i whisper.

"do you need her?" I look up.

" I don't know…yet" I start walking back home again. 

I've been watching her for 3 days she was unconscious, for 3 days Sky cried non-stop, for 3days her brother, Kendra and her father came to see her, Kendra shakes every time she's in the same room as me, uncle Jean, my father, Nick and I spoke about what happened, they all say she's not Jess and the same thing that happened to her won't happen to Wand, they asked me how much blood I drank but I had bloodlust 4years ago after Jess died…Nick and Kendra helped me through it , she saw me rip a man in two just because he touched her ass.

Uncle Jean says we should get away from all the negative things, Nick says I should try show her kindness, dad says the same…I just want to make sure she wakes up fine for Skylar.

I'm sitting on the couch staring into the fire burning bright in the fireplace, why won't she wake up? What if I just…I can't go into her dreams or mind without her…I don't care. I close my eyes and breath.

I open my eyes and I'm surrounded by red liquid, by the smell of it…blood, werid.

"still like going into people's I see" turn around fast to see Jess looking the same way she did before Miles killed her.

"Jess what are you doing in Wandi's dream?" her red hair is blowing in the wind, she is sit on a chair and in front of her on a table is a chess set…we use to play chess together.

"I don't know, but she hasn't gotten to this part of her dream…do you love her?" I sit down, she smiles, she rises an eyebrow because I don't reply.

"do you?" she moves her bishop.

"I don't know, when will she get here?" she moves her queen to b3.

"any minute now, she challenges you? And the baby…you love the child don't you" I touch the blood and look it run from my fingers.

"I know you, you like it…she reminds you of me but she is more then what and who I am, she is what you need Jared" I look at her.

"yes, so I ask you again do you love her?" I move my bishop, and take her horse.

"I like her?" she laughs, I miss her laugh.

"here she comes" and suddenly in the distance I see something hit the blood hard, for the I look up black sky?.

"go after her and wake her up…forget about me Jared and love, truly love her…she is one of a kind babe and she will love you back with time…you both need each other and Sky needs you both" I look at her, I could always stay, I could just love her like I use to like I still do.

"no you can't stay and you can't love me because I'm dead, I no longer breath, my heart no longer beats…but she lives and breathes, her heart beats…so go!" I dive into the blood and swim towards Wandi.

I see her being pulled down by some black hands, she is trying, trying to swim to the surface. I reach her, I touch her and feel fire run through my body,.

"WAKE UP!" and she does.

**HEY HEY HEY, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING THANK YOU! **

** #****BBH**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

WANDI'S POV 

I'm sleeping in front of the fire place with Skylar, I sleep on the side the fire is and him on the other side of my body shielding him but he can still feel its warmth, he's 4months now so he's bigger, cuter. I've been at my brother's house for almost a month now, Jared keeps calling asking when I'll come back my brother keeps telling me to go home. When my father isn't working late he comes for dinner and we sit with my brother , Kendra and Sky in the libery or the living room and talk about old times or the funny things and the cute ones Sky does, they wanted me to tell how life was before I came here I said no, I don't want to remember Jake and the others. I hear a knock on the door.

"come in" I stand up and pick up a sleeping Skylar gently.

"sorry sis, someone's here to see you" he open the door wider and Rosie wakes in. 

"Hey Rosie, thanks bro could you take Skylar to Kat please" I walk to him and hand Skylar to him, and they walk out closing the door behind them or Nick walks out.

"hey so what's up" I sit on my bed and pat the spot next to me, she sits down after a while.

"I just wanted to see you, and tell you that Jared will be leaving the country and I'm having a birthday party in two days and …please come home" she looks down at her hands I can tell she's nervous.

We sit in silence for a minutes, I should go back it's been a month or so and I am his wife wherever he goes I should? Ha no!.

"father said if he doesn't go with you to France ….please just go with him" France…last time I was there was for my grandmother's funrel 

"fine…tell him I'll be home to my darling husband later today" I get up ,she gets up we look at each other for a few seconds, then I hug her. She starts crying.

"everything will be fine I promise you" she pulls away from me.

"can you?" with that she walks out the room.

Can i?.

Sitting in Kendra 's car with Kendra, Kat and Sky, looking or better yet staring at the palace…do I have to come back here? If I don't what will happen to our families , to Jared, to me, to Sky. The door opens and Jared appears standing in the doorway…wait.

"you don't have to go if you don't want to you know" I sigh and look at my wedding ring.

"I know, but I promised Rosie I would " I say as I play with my ring, I sit playing with it for a while.

"why are you so scared of him? I mean whenever you see him you start shaking" she looks away from me and sighs.

"Kat may you please go inside" Kat looks at me, ask if I approve. I nod, and she gets out the car with Sky wrapped warmly in his winter blankie.

"when I was 15 had a friend, my best friend named Jessica or Jess. Nick had just arrived and with the help of Jared, Miles, uncle Daniel, my dad and yours he was doing fine adjusting well, aunt Bella would teach him how to control his powers and about our race and we were all a huge group of young people who were best friends." she smiles, I call time she is remembering those days. 

"I had always know that Jess was in love with Jared, back then he was sweet, caring, kind…he was the person I wish he was today, when Miles asked Jess out she said no, and when Jared finally came around and asked her out she said yes. After that everything in our circle went wrong Miles and Jared were always fighting and after some time Miles just stopped talk to us, coming to hang out with us at the beach and well he just became distant." She looks out the front window. A tear escapes her eye.

"one day we found Nick, Jared and I were walking to our spot at the back of our school when Nick being the newly turned one smelt it first, then Jared did , then I , I ran and found Jess on the ground blood all over her, a big gush in her neck and Miles standing over her, his eyes full of panic blood all over his hands and chest, after that day nothing has ever been the same between all of us. Jared blames Milles for Jess's death, he became cold, cruel when I was shopping at one of the malls a guy trapped me in a fitting trying to…rape me, he appeared out of nowhere and literally rip the man in two…I'll never forget that day the look in his eyes…he actually looked like he enjoyed and I knew, I knew he was changed he was damaged, he really love Jess and when she died, he died with her we lost two people on that day" she looks at me. 

"I'm so sorry" I put my hand over hers, she smiles.

"you the only friend/sister in law I have so…don't die on me" I laugh softly .

"nope you not getting rid of me that easily…come over tomorrow okay" she smiles.

"okay but I think you should get out the car now, I know the helpers took your bags out while you where staring at the house like it would come alive and eat you, …go inside and try to get to know him"I hug her , thank her and get out the car, I look back to see her already half way down the drive way. I take my time walking to the door when I get there, he is still standing .

"hi" his voice sounds scratchy, low.

"hi" I stand in front of him, uncomfortable.

"thank you…for coming home" I look down.

"I don't do it for you…I did it for Rosie who sees something in you like everyone else I hope that one day I might see" he sighs.

"I promise you-" 

"don't promise me anything just yet" I look up.

"let's start over…please?"

The bed is warm compared to the snow and cold outside, I can't sleep so I'm staring at the ceiling listening to my breathing, Sky slept straight after he ate and Jared came in and well I think slept because I was asleep for two hours then I feel him move, so here I am thinking about what size Sky wears now and what time we leaving tomorrow, since Kendra was here the whole day, we were busy watching movies, baking a cake, yes a cake with Rosie when she came back from school, talking, playing with Sky or rather watching him play, I didn't have time to think.

"don't over think things" I near jumped out the bed out of fright, his voice just came out of nowhere.

"I'm not over thinking things, just…thinking" I turn and face the now fixed glass door, away from him.

"you keeping me awake because you are uncomfortable, and uneasy so please sleep" I sigh and try.

"what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I whisper, I feel his arm wrap around my waist and pull him to him, his body feels so warm against mine.

"12h30am so sleep" I move away from him when I feel his lose around me.

"I can't" I get up and walk to the bathroom, shut the door behind me.

I turn on the light on, I walk to the basin and look at myself in the mirror, I look different my hair is longer, and my eyes are red from the lack of sleep the bruises and cuts that…are gone, I look…depressed like Maggie looked while she was pregnant with Sky, she would try to smile, but I could tell through her eyes that were once a bright green but turned a dull, dead green, that she wasn't the same anymore, they had taken my best friend away, the only time I saw her smile was when I had Sky in my arms he was born and when I was out.

I turn the cold water, and splash my face a bit, I keep my hands on my face and stand up straight. When I remove my hands from my face I scream and jump back tripping , and falling to the floor, I sit there from a few seconds. I finally stand up and look into the mirror again only the see myself, okay that was freaky as hell, I close the tap and walk out, only to run right into Jared's chest. 

"you okay…" I look at him, is he worried.

"yea, I just tripped" he steps to the side to let me go, I hear that Sky is awake.

"you woke him up, I didn't know whether I could carry him so I was about to call you when you woke up…why is your heart beating so fast" I can hear him follow me, I pick up Sky.

"ello Lil man sorry for waking you up, anyway you were going to wake up any minute now, Jared?" I turn, to find him sitting on the bed.

"yea, I…" I smile at him.

"its all good, I thought you were behind me," I sit on the bed, feeding Sky.

"you just smiled at me" I look up from Sky to Jared.

"yea?" I get up and walk to where he is sitting.

"since you are his daddy now might as well get to know Sky when his hungry" I hand Sky over to him gently.

"okay so support his head, and body" I show him and show him how to hold the bottle.

"if he starts drinking too fast, take the bottle out and give him a break then feed him again, when his full he either be a sleep ,just stop drinking or push the bottle out with his tounge." I sit next to him and watch.

"I think his asleep" I put my hand on his and pull the bottle out slowly, Sky starts drinking again.

"nope, he'll be done any minute now…how will we be flying" he smiles and pulls Sky's bottle out slowly, Sky is fast asleep.

"privet" he walks to Skylar's crib and puts him down.

"ooh, then I'll get some sleep on the plane" I get into bed and pull the covers over me. I feel the bed move.

" I know you didn't just trip in the bathroom, what did you see Wandi" he whispers in my ear, I close my eyes.

"Goodnight Jared" a girl with red hair

The plane took off about two hours ago, Jared is busy typing on his laptop, I was reading but now I just want to sleep, Sky and Kat are watching a cartoon movie, I wonder if Sky even knows what's going on, Brett and Dylan our bodyguards are playing chess.

I listen to some music, and fall asleep.

"Wandi" I hear him whisper into my ear, I sat up slowly and glare at him, I was having the best sleep of my life.

"Why are you waking me up" I look around me, hotel.

"we going out so…dress up if you want to" what?

"where" he smiles.

"surprise" I get up.

"closet on your left ,bathroom on your right…wear anything you want" I get up and get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

a week has passed since we've been here in , in and well it has been fun in a way, Jared left us at the family house in the south of France and went to Paris, saying he would be back in 3 days but alas his not till today so yea. Sky, Kat and me have been going wild, going to museums, watching French movies, shopping for clothes, eating lots of food chilling at the pool and just having fun. Rosie is joining us tomorrow and Kendra and Nick so we'll be busy. Brett our bodyguard in his 40's very handsome , brown hair, blue eyes he is the hulk, and Kat have been very friendly. Sky is starting to sit up on his own now so…It's been good.

The red, purple sky makes the garden look so beautiful like a sea of…peace, I walk back to my bed and get under the warm covers ready to welcome sleep when suddenly the door bursts open, I sit up and see Jared standing at the door.

"because of you, I was made a fool of, because I have not marked you , because I haven't slept with you, because you were seen with Miles and Vicky is jealous and told the whole world that I have failed to make a proper wife of you, and I have taken a disgusting Halfling for a son…you…I could have married Vicky but no my father and mother would not allow me, they said they would have allowed me to marry Jess but not a child from the Zane family and now Richard Zane has made a fool of me!" I push against the headboard as if the wall will break and I will magically escape into the other room away from his red, angry eyes and his hash ,rough , deep voice.

"I don't understand" I pull the covers to cover myself.

"you don't understand!" he appears in front of me, he smells of…

"have you been drinking" he smiles but not those sweet smiles a husband would give his wife after no seeing her for a week but that evil smile, like he wants to kill me

"demon blood and other drinks..." he grabs me by the neck, I gasp for air.

"please let go of me" I strach his arm, and struggle.

"I don't think so, I want to taste you…so bad, its been what 2months since we been married, I want my own son" he puts his hand up my shirt, and grabs my breast painfully.

"please Jared" I try to breath , but fail.

"NO!" he rips my pj's off, leaving me in my underwear and sports bra.

"aah just look at what I've been missing out on" he runs his hand along my thigh , I feel tears run down, where is he when I need him. 

He rips off my underwear and sports bra, I try to cover myself but he pulls my hand away. 

"no no no" he pulls me by my legs, he hand hits the pillow.

I don't when he got his clothes off.

"aah look at you…you are beautiful" I glare at him.

"a man wouldn't hurt his beautiful wife" he slaps me, I cry out.

"a man can do as he pleases" he pins my hands above my head.

I gasp as he enters inside me, at first he is slow then he gets rougher and rougher. It hurts I cry out in pain which only seems to excite him and makes him even more merciless, the sheets underneath me is wet and I can smell it,…it's my blood and I know he smelt it to because after I smelt it he bits into my neck sucking out my life essences…well the rest I cry out but no one comes to save me, the tears rolled down from my eyes like a waterfall.

After what seemed like forever, a forever of pain, the pain that flooding through my body, he collapsed on top of me after a few minutes he pulls out of me, letting go of my hands and I roll over to my side and cry. Why me?.

He pulls me back, touching my butt, running his hands along my back, caressing my breast.

"I'm not done with you, now that I've tasted you, felt you…I WANT MORE" he bits my neck again, I cry silently. He pulls away smelling I look at the window. He grabs my cheeks roughly. 

"I wonder why you smelt of strawberries and honey…so sweet you are" I try to push him away from me. 

"please leave me alone now" he leans in closer to me.

"I said I'm not done" he shoves into me, I scream trying to push him away, but once again he pins my hands. Very things starts going blurry.

"I hope you know, I will never forgive you" I whisper into his ear.

"and I wonder if the girl with the red hair ever did" everything goes black.

The beach…when was the last time I was here? Oh my 9th birthday, I miss those days where life was just fun and simple, I miss my mother, her warm embraces, her loving kisses the times we would bake and mess the whole kitchen, she would braid my her and sing love songs of her homeland.

"you miss her a lot don't you" I turn to see the…THE GIRL WITH THE RED HAIR.

"you are?" she smiles.

"Jess, how could you see me in the mirror the other night?" I sigh.

"I don't know, I probably have my mother's gift of seeing the dead and saying weird freaky things, seeing weird freaky futures and pasts…I really hope I don't though" I laugh softly.

"you need to go back…he isn't going to come get you this time…something's wrong with him" she walks up to me.

"you look so much like Nick…I miss them…just promise me, don't give up on him" I laugh, but stop because my stomach hurts.

"sorry my body hurts" she smiles.

"you waking up, I'll see you on the other side, just look after yourself and Sky…love Jared." I gasp awake.

No way in hell I'm loving him, I sit up and look around…I feel weak. I look don't at my body… its cover in brusies and dry blood, my neck feels like I've been stabbed over and over again. I get up and start walking towards the bathroom but fall to the floor, I try again but fail so I crawl to the four post bed and use it to pull myself up.

"get yourself cleaned up before Nick, Kendra and Rosie get here, I'll send someone to clean up this mess" he says as he walks out the bathroom, in a towel.

I just glare at him, he looks at me like I'm a piece of shit in the toilet.

"GET UP NOW THEY'LL BE HERE IN AN HOUR SO GET THE FUCK UP" I stand and walk slow into the bathroom, my entire body hurts expecailly my thighs,neck and…I turn the hot water and step in, it stings in the places the hot water touches.

He has final done it, broken me…I never thought I would be one of those girls that were raped by Vamps I never ever thought it would be me, now I know how they feel, I watch my blood go down the drain, I grab my washcloth and soap, and scrub myself everywhere I don't want him on me, I can smell his sweat on me, I can aaaaaaaaah.

"stop scrubbing yourself so hard, or you'll scrub your skin off…step out the shower" I look through the glass to see Jess.

I step out and brush my teeth she watches me quietly, after I've gotten dressed I walk out the closet, someone cleaned…but I can still smell my blood on that bed.

"have them change the mattress" I look at her, she sits on the couch in fire of the fire place.

"the weather is weird…it normal doesn't snow in june" I look out the weird

"talk to me Wandi" I wipe my tears, we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I just want to sleep and forget about it" she appears in front of the window I'm looking out of.

"sleep..." she disappears, I get up and walk into the closet , grab a blanket and walk back to the couch, lay down and try to forget.

"Wandi…Wandi" I sit up so fast, everything starts spinning.

"it's just me Kat…." I smile at her weakly and lay back down.

"here is your food and some pain meds" she hands me a tray, I just look at it. She sits beside me and she smiles gently.

"I was worried when you didn't come down for breakfast and lunch" she brush some of my hair out of my face and tacks it behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry…I wanted to come in here and rip him to pieces, but Brett said it is better I protected Sky…we could all hear everything…Dylan could feel your pain…after you passed out he walked in and pulled Jared off you, Brett and I followed when Brett asked if he has not hurt you enough his red eyes told me...he said no" I turn to face her, I hug her and she kisses my forehead.

"thank you for staying with Skylar" I whisper into her ear, she holds me tighter.

"oh sweetheart, let it out" and I do I cry myself back to sleep.

I open my eyes…the room is dark until Brett walks in, he looks at me and smiles.

"Wandi…your brother, his wife and Mr Lockwood's sister are here should I tell them you still sleeping?" I shake my head, no.

"please help me walk" I whisper, his smile drops and he nods.

"I will carry to the door of the dining room where they are" he comes and picks me up, and walks out the room. I close my eyes and before you know it, we are in front of the door.

"thank you, please tell Kat and Dylan, you and Sky as well to join us for dinner…no one is eating in the kitchen tonight" he smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"Nick" he smiles at me but his smile drops when he sees the big bruise on my face it drops. I walk every slowly to me. And he walks to me we met half way.

"what happened to your face" he caress my cheek.

"nothing I walked into a wall, how was your trip" I whisper, he smiles.

"prefect, I missed you…it's your birthday tomorrow, june 14th"

dinner is well fun everyone is laughing, I'm holding a fast asleep Sky, we listen to stories of each other's childhoods, when sudden we hear someone giggling and Jared telling who ever to shut up, and a female voice asking why. I stand up and hand Skylar to Kat.

"go to your room, lock the doors and stay there, Brett,Dylan go with them…take the back stairs" Kat grabs my arm.

"come with us" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"its fine" I walk out the dining room with my brother, Kendra and Rosie.

Only to run into Jared and Vicky? What is Vicky doing here, I walk past them when I feel someone grab my arm.

"will you not welcome your husband" he pulls me to him, I start shaking.

"brother let her go" Rosie screams, Jared looks at me with disgust then pushes me to the floor, I look up at him and see Vicky smiling.

"Jared what is wrong with you" my brother helps me up. 

"don't, just let it go" I whisper to Nick.

"you speak to your brother but not to your husband" I look down.

"I would too, if I had a husband like you…Jess would be so disappointed" I hear Kendra speak with disgust.

"I am already" I look up to see Jess standing next to Vicky.

"what does he see in this piece of shit, that's part of the Zane family…her brother killed me you know and Miles" I gasp.

"he did, kill you I mean" i look at her confussed.

"oh lovey of course he did…watch out for the Zane family Wandi, they will do anything for power. I will protect you, Sky and the people I love" she disappears again.

"Jess?" I whisper, I come out of my trance to see everyone looking at me like I'm sick. 

"I'm sleeping with Kat and Sky today, just make sure you wash the sheets tomorrow" I walk away from the very thing that's causing my madness.

Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

After my birthday…I went home with my brother, Kendra, Rosie, Kat, and Brett, Dylan stayed behind to look after Jared. on my birthday we went to this little beach house and just relaxed, when we came back I walked into my room to find Jared and Vicky dry humping on the couch, so I just walked in and packed my stuff like my brother told me to and we left this morning before the sun even came up, and when I got home, my father's house he just told me to rest and that I would go stay with Nick and Kendra the following day because he and uncle Daniel are going for a boys or men's weekend with some other friends which is shocking to hear. 

After a month of living with my brother , I went back to my home. Aunt Bella was happy, more then happy, she has decided to get me a tutor to help me so yea back to school again. For a month we got to know each other better and I helped her with her queen duties, she says I have to learn. Sky is now th pride and joy of the Lockwood family , uncle Daniel steals him away every afternoon to go read in his office .

Even after two months Jared hasn't come back and Jess has appeared again, I'm walking in the garden when I hear Rosie.

"WANDI! WANDI!" I turn and smile at her.

"in a rush are we?" I hug her, and let go.

"Jared is coming home" my smile drops, I start feeling dizzy.

"are you okay?" I nod and smile.

"lets go have ice cream yea?" I hook my arm with hers.

"you are going to turn into whale, eating like you eating for two" I laugh.

He walks through the door and everyone freezes,we were all watching a movie about some panda , I get up from the couch Rosie and I were sitting on and walk to him.

"Welcome Home" I walk past him and into the kitchen, I get a bottle of water and go to my room.

"where is Sky" I turn around to find him behind me.

"sleeping" already wearing my pj's so I put my water on the side table and pull back the covers. 

"how are you" I get into bed and close my eyes.

I Ignore him, and let sleep take for a ride.

Rosie has been walking around taking a video of her family for school, so Kat, Sky and I have been hiding in Sky's play room the whole day, when Jared comes in and just looks at us.

"Rosie's looking for you" he walks towards Sky and picks him up, I stand up and lift my hands as if to take Sky away from him.

"Wandi no" I turn around to see Jess.

"where have you been?" I whisper and walk towards her.

"you're different" I laugh like really from the core laugh.

"you have a beautiful laugh" I turn around to see a very shocked Jared.

"FAMILY!" Rosie come running in, I get a fright so I grab Jared's arm, I sit down slowly.

"you okay" I nod.

" I think I'm gonna go lay down, I feel tired" Rosie appears in front of me.

"no please, I have to take this video for school please" I smile, And nod.

"okay shoot" she smiles, jumping up and down.

"okay tell me, what do you know about our kind, us Vamps" I look at Jared, but he's too busy playing with Sky.

"well, I know Vamps have unnatural super strength, hearing, eyesight,…powers and speed, you all have different powers and caln walk in the sun, you are very high developed, and have unnatural beauty to attract your prey, some of you…if I say how I see and what I know about some of you… I'd rather not" I smile at Rosie.

"okay, can you tell me how life was for you before you came here" my smile drops, I look my hands.

"it wasn't bad, just dangerous. I would do what I had to do to make sure my family and I survived, people think that if you lived in the wild you are retarded. It's not true, I met a woman after my brother disappear Mrs Hudson, she lived about 5 miles from us, she was a maths and English teacher so she taught me and in return I helped her with her sick husband, farming and knitting. One day after my son was born, I went to her house to help her…I found her and her husband dead, she was on the floor and he on the bed…blood everywhere" I feel the shivers run down my back and warm tears down my cheeks.

"I cleaned her up and him and moved her to the bed, laying them next to each other, I then cleaned the house, then got my friend Jake and we burn them in a pier that evening , it was…don't have words to describe it, a month before my best friend Maggie dead from an OD of morphine in the hospital after she had Skylar… she did it for us because Halflings are being killed" I breath out heavy.

"other than that, I got lived…awesomely dangerous never scared of shit, I would break into schools, malls, anywhere for food, clothes, money, household stuff, we would go on shopping well you slept, I was almost caught once by some guy but just a round to the face, it was both good and bad before…this" I get up and go window. 

"Jared how is it being married" he final stops staring at me to look at me, and looks at Rosie.

"its amazing" I laugh out too loud.

"sorry" I look at the sky, stars, the moon.

"do you love Sky" I freeze, holding my breath.

"yes I do, he's like my own son" I glare at him.

"Rosie come lets show your classamates how awesome baking with your sister-in-law is" I walk up to her and hook my arm in hers, whistling.

He walks into our room, I put my book down and turn off my lap, and close my eyes. I feel the bed move and Jared sigh.

"I think we should talk about what happened" I stay quiet.

"Wandi look at me, talk to me" I sit up and look at him.

"can we talk about what happened the other night" I look at him, then all the anger I had locked up in me just explodes and I slap him hard.

" I want to sleep, I have been fine since I came back here without you, I don't want to talk about it…I'm moving out of this room, I spoke to your dad and he told me I can anytime I want…I…I hate you soo much of raping me, I really hate you with everything…Jared you have broken me, you have hurt me…are you happy? ARE YOU!" I hit him in the shoulder, again and again and again.

"WANDI STOP!" I her Jess screaming, she tries to pull me back but she cant.

"NO JESS! I HATE HIM" I stop hitting Jared and turn to face her.

"wait…how come I can feel you and you can touch me, I feel you" I get off the bed and face her…I reach out and…I touch her, I can feel her.

"I have to go" she steps back smiling, she winks at me and disappears.

"I can touch her" I look at my hands, shocked.

0"you can see her…how can…you can see her" I jump when I hear him speak, I can feel him behind me, his warmth radiats off him.

"answer me, you can see the dead" I nod, and turn around.

"YES…now I would like to sleep, I have schooooo-oo-ool tomorrow" I feel dizzy again,I hit the floor, breathing heavy. I feel Jared touch my cheek, then my forehead.

"what's wrong?" he caress my cheek, I pull away from his hand, I try to stand but I can't.

"I've been feeling dizzy and sick lately " I take a deep breath, he big hands cap my small face,I look into his black…black eyes, they are beautiful…hypnotizing, I look away when I feel my body go weak.

"let's sleep" he picks me up bridal style, and walks over to the bed, I close my eyes when I feel him put me on the bed.

"thank you…Goodnight" I turn away from him, and close my eyes, I feel a musculan arm wrap around my waist, my eyes shot open…he pulls me closer to his warm body.

"sleep now Wandi, I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow" he commands, yes commands me.

"Kendra's taking me,Rosie and Sky out tomorrow and plus…I don't like doctors" not after what they made Maggie do, to protect Sky and me.

"I don't care if you don't like doctors, you are going to see one tomorrow" I move away from him to the far end of the bed.

"why? Why do you insist I see a doctor? Are you scared you might have turned me?" I laugh, climbing out the bed, I walk to the bathroom.

"Wandi come back here now! We are still talking!" I turn around and glare at him.

"NO" I shut the door, walk over to the basin and look in the mirror…I look like death.

Kendra walks in through front door and bear hugs me, a little to tight.

"can't breath" she lets go, embarssed.

"sorry" I smile, I really missed her.

"you guys ready?" I nod, Rosie comes running down the stairs…without Sky.

"where is Sky?" I walk up to her slowly.

"he's with my father" I turn to face Jared. 

"why?" I walk up to him and glare at him right in the face. 

"my parents and you dad and his…girlfriend want to take him out, spend time with their grandson" I push past him, I knew my father and his girlfriend, Tyna his fomer helper and the best and most awesome baker in the world…I've really grown to love her. I walk into uncle Daniel's study to find my father, Tyna and aunt Bella.

"daddy?" he gets up smiling .

"baby girl" he hugs me, he smells like…the forest he leaves near.

"you guys are taking Sky out?" uncle Daniel gets up smiling, he walks up to me and puts his hand around my shoulders.

"yes please, he needs to get to know us better" I nod and walks to Tyna and aunt Bella and give them a hug before leaving the room.

"why don't you trust me?" I jump up, putting my hand on my chest. I glare at Jared he nearly killed twice now does he want to do it again. 

"would you trust yourself" he starts walking towards me, I start walking back and end up walking into the wall, I puts his hands up against the walk, at the sides of my head, he leans in closer, leaning he forehead against mine,closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath while I stand against the wall, frozen.

"no I wouldn't" he opens his eyes, he smells like mint and vallian. 

"they're-" he lips touch my mine, I push him away, but he doesn't move, he kisses my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, I feel a tingling feeling were he lips touch my skin, where he kisses me.

"I know, I hurt you but I promise" I let out a soft sound as tears run down my face. I look down at my hands. 

"they are waiting for me" I push his arm away.

"Wandi look at me please, I promise" I stop a couple of steps away from him.

"don't make promise me anything…please just don't" I walk back to him slowly. 

"Wandi i-" I laugh softly.

"no you don't…you pity me and you feel guilty for raping me…that's all…don't make me promises …please" I turn around and walk away as fast as I can away….Him.

JARED'S POV

"I think I'm falling for her…for your sister" I look at a very happy Nick.

"what changed?" I can't tell him now, he would hate me, he's my best friend.

"what did you do to her" I hate it when he does that!

"I…was at the French council man's party he invited dad and since I'm going to be king soon, dad sent me. Vickyand her brother were there…Miles as well, I was talking to some French friends having a ball when Richard Zane brought up the subject of my wife, he made a fool of me about Wandi and I was drunk on damon blood, I ra- I raped her" Nick stands , and tackles me to the ground, he punches me in the face several times.

"I'm sorry…I-I …you raped my sister" he gets off me, and sits in front of me and I sit opposite him.

"I am sorry" he looks up, he looks hurt.

"I know you are…were you blank when it all happened you know…because of the angry thing you have" I nod, tears run down my face.

"I lost 2 months Nick, I don't know what I did for two whole months, all I know is when I was me again Dylan told me what happened, I want to die" he stands up, and holds his hand out to me, I take it and he helps me up.

"I forgive you…I know you didn't mean to, and I can see you love my sister" he smiles, weakly.

"yea…I just…can we not tell anyone else yet?" he nods.

"and by the way your sister can see,speak and touch the dead, their spirits" I raise my eyebrow. 

"my mother could see the dead, my father can control the elements, so can i…meaning she can too and see the dead… I can too but why can she now…she's still a Halfling" he looks deep in thought.

"she's been speaking to Jess" he looks up, shocked.

"yea I know" I look out the window.

WANDI'S POV

Ice cream, when was the last time ice cream tasted so good, I just eat my choc mint, vallian red velvet, choc crunch. It taste so amazing, the coolness... I remember my mom and I would go for ice cream, just us girls, when everything was yellow.

"wow…you sure love ice cream" I break from my thoughts.

"ooh yea, I love it for sure" I look around and spot Sky and Rosie sitting on a swig. I see a black car stop at the other end of the park and 4 men come out.

"ROSIE, COME HERE!" I shot, she appears in front of me handing me Sky before I even finish my sentence.

"Wandi, stay behind me and Rosie at all times" I nod,hold Sky tighter to my chest.

"this is her, our future Queen and her bastard son" the man in front with black ponytail and green eyes, sharp cheek bones, thinner than most of the vamp men I've met.

"Richard Zane…may we help you" Kendra's eyes narrow, a growl eacapes her mouth.

"yes…I'm here for her and that thing" thing? 

"I think you should leave Zane, you know the rules" his meacning smile, get wider.

"yes I do, but you see I want her…like I wanted Jess" he takes a step closer to us.

"Richard we had a deal" Miles comes walking towards us.

"yes I know, but…HE ALWAYS GETS EVERY FUCKING THING HE DOESN'T DESERVE!" Sky starts crying.

"SHUT IT UP" Richard runs towards me, I take a few steps back and fall on my butt, he looks like an animal, a monster I close my eyes, I hear something hit the ground hard. 

"YOU TOUCH MY WIFE YOU DISGUST PIECE OF ZANE SHIT AND I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY I SWEAR IT!" I open my eyes when I feel someone pick me up, Jared looks he's going to kill someone, I look at the person who helped me up, Nick looks mad too, he touches my cheek than takes Sky from me, cheacking if he's okay.

"you can't always get what you want Jared" Richard stands up.

"yes, but I already have what I want" he walks closer to Richard.

"JARED DON'T " I shot, he turns around and smiles at me, I know he's just trying to reassure me.

"I will have her, one day" Richard and his gang disappear and the black car drives away. 

"is he okay?Nick is Sky okay" I feel the warm tears run down my cheeks.

"yes he's fine, just scared" I take a deep breath, I can't stop shaking.

"Wandi breath" Jared appears in front of me.

"breath" I walk up to him,.

"third time…THIS THIRD TIME I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, AND THIS TIME SKY, KENDRA. AND ROSIE AND MY BROTHER WERE INVOLVED!" he looks down at me blank but serious, I look up at him, I feel like I'm about to explode I feel so hot.

"Wandi, I didn't know he meant what he said" I slap him, he touches his cheek, I slap him again.

"I HATE YOU" I push him away from me, he looks so shocked.

"did you just burn me with your hand" did I what?, he removes his hand for his cheek. What the hell! On his cheek is a already healing burn, in the shape of my hand.

"I didn't do that" I turn around, walking to my brother.

"you just burnt him Wandi…we have to tell dadd-"

"no…something's wrong with me, I don't want him to worry and plus Jared's healed now right?" I turn to look at him, he looks fine, no burn mark.

"can we go now, I always feel like death even long after it disappears" Nick hands Sky to me, aah poor baby.

"my car's around the corner" Jared picks up Sky's bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendra hugs me, I smile and nod.

"okay, love ya" she kisses my cheek, and Nick hugs me for a long time.

"I love you sis, you know that right?" I nod.

"I love you too Nickbear" I whisper, he lets go of me and takes Kendra's hand, they disappear.

"Let's go home"

Rosie and Sky are sleeping,I'm surpised they can sleep after all that, Jared been quiet since we got in the car, so have I. I can't stand him right now.

"sorry for burning you" I whisper, he stops the car slowly.

"you know, I tried to save her, protect her for animals like Richard Zane…I don't even know why I was with Vicky, I lose days, months where I don't know what I did for the past week or month, I don't know who I hurt. I didn't know I raped you till Dylan told me…Wandi i-" 

"I just want to go home please" I look out the window.

"Wandi please just listen to me=_" I turn and glare at him as best as I can.

"no, take me home" he sighs and starts the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

JARED POV

He almost had her and my son, I almost lost the people I…care about deeply again, why does he always do that?why is he so jealous of what I have?. I get out the car, walk around to the passage door on the other side, I don't want to wal her up it's …she needs the sleep, I open the back to find a very awake Sky, I pick him him making sure he's still wrapped properly in his blanket, take his bag and head into the house.

"ooh thank God you home" my mother runs up to us and ingulfs us in a bear hug.

"we are fine" she lets go, with tears in her eyes. I kiss her cheek and smile.

"we are fine, stop worrying" she caress my cheek, and smiles faintly.

"I know, where is Rosie and Wandi" she takes Sky from me, putting him on her chest.

"in the car asleep, don't worry I asked Dylan and Brett to get them and put them to bed on my way here" I walk to the big window of the study and look at Brett and Dylan carrying my sister and my wife while Kat screams for them to be careful. 

"where's father" I turn around, and walk to the couch where my mother is sitting, smiling at Sky.

" he went to Jean's house, to talk about the…the attack if I should call it that, he should be back…aah wait he is back" just then my father walks in,how does she do that?.

" the Zane's have crossed the line, they are lucky the vampire law protects them" he walks to the back table, pours himself a glass of blood and sits on the one seater couch.

"Father…I think I should take Wandi and Sky out the country" he looks up from the floor.

"I think so too, but we wouldn't have to do that if it wasn't for…I don't blame you. I blame them!" he throws the glass against the wall, the shattering of the glass startles Sky and my mother, who tightens he hold on him.

"Jared why don't you take Sky to Kat and go look after Wandi, yes?" I nod as she hands Sky to me.

"Jared, i- I " I look at my father, I glare at him.

"no you don't blame them. You blame me…even mother knows you do" I walk out of the study, but before I even reach the other side of the door way, I hear my father.

"I don't mean to blame him,Bella…I just wish he wasn't like me…like I was before I found you" I hate it.

Why didn't they just drown me when I was a baby?why keep something that might cause you pain?. Is it my fault that my father's family has the bloodlust in generations? Is it my fault that I lost track of time? Days? . I walk into the living room where I knew I would find Kat and Brett.

" Sky!" Kat runs up to me and Sky and I hand him over.

"your grace" she bows slitly, Brett does the same.

"you don't have to do that Kat, Brett. Kat please fed Sky, bath him, you know what Wandi and you do, she is…not feeling well Brett stay with them at all times please, I need to talk to you tomorrow about Wandi, Sky and Rosie's protection" I kiss Sky on the forehead and walk out, saying Goodnight.

When I wake into our room, I see Wandi is still asleep on the bed…she's, I caress her cheek and she moans, beautiful. I lay down on the bed and watch her sleep peacefully for a few minutes before sleep invites himself in.

"it's sad ,isn't it?" Jess walks towards out the black nothingness.

"what is sad?" she brushes her hand up and down my chest.

"how much history keeps repeating it's self…how Richard can't stand to see you happy" I chuckle soft, her pink lips sprend into a beautiful smile.

"I miss you" she looks up, and into my eyes.

"I know…but Wandi can see me" I look around us.

"you love her yes?" I look at her and nod childishless sad.

"well finally" she pushes me playfully, I laugh.

"what do you mean finally Jess" she smiles like a naughty three year old.

"I like her, al lot…she is the way Nick described her" she smiles wider.

"she's more" I look at my wedding ring.

"than what Nick described her to be" I smile to myself.

"then protect her Jared, and Sky!" she screams, I look up to see Richard with a knife in his hand and Jess laying on the cold ground, blood everywhere against the blackness.

"yes little prince Jared protect her, because once I have her…I will have her" Wand appears next to him, he turns and smiles at her, she has tears in her eyes, running down her face.

"Jared, help me" she whispers, I run towards but the more I run the further away they become.

"JARED!JARED!" I can't reach her, when ever I think I'm close to her, to them she's gone again.

"NO, NO ,NO PLEASE WAAANNNDDDIII!" . I hear her again.

"Jared! Wake up!" I sit up fast, beathing heavily, holding the sheets like death is close again.

"Jared?" my hands wrap around it's neck fast and I squeeze.

"Jared…Its me" he look into her black eyes, filled with fear.

"I'm sorry" I let go of her, i sit on the edge of the bed, my head cupped by my hands.

"I'm so sorry, I…he is" my body starts to shake, I can feel the hate, the anger radiat off me. My fangs push through my gums, I moan…I'm hungry, I can feel it I haven't feed in a while. I stand up, heading for the door.

"Jared?" I stop, turn my head slightly.

"I need…blood" reach for the door knob, when I hear her.

"what was it about?" I look at the dark brown almost black.

"I don't want to talk about it" I open the door, walk out closing it behind me.

WANDI'S POV

I watch him walk out, I feel so helpless. The look on his face when he woke up was…he looked scared, angry, murderous, like he is the devil himself, the sheets are torn to shrads,the pillows are everywhere. Why won't he tell me?! Agh! I feel soo sick right now and this feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

I want to tell him thank you for saving me and …my…our son But! fuck it just doesn't, I can't. I wait for him to come back, 2 hours I'm still waiting for him, yes yes I am worried…his eyes were red. The door final opens, I sit up straight facing the door.

He closes the door behind him and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. no. I get off the bed , walk to the door and open it,to find him sit in the tub, still dressed, the water looks boiling hot.

I sat on the floor next to the tub, and watch him for a few minutes, before speaking.

"you know, I always wonder…why you vampires never feel the cold or the extra extra heat of something, the weather…it would have been helpful" his eyes are still closed.

"I'll just go to bed" I get up and turn towards the door.

"it was about you…him taking you" I stop, turn around and kneel, in front of him. he opens his eyes and stares at me.

"it was just a nightmare, a dream. I'm always here" I get up , but before I was out, he's in front of me dripping wet.

"get dry and come to bed okay" he nods, leaning towards me, he kisses my forehead.

"even if you don't and even if you don't believe me I do care…deeply about you"I smile and walk around him.

"I care…about you too…deeply Mr Lockwood now, get dry" I get into bed, as soon as my head hits the pillow, sleep consumes me.

When I woke up in the morning, he was gone. I got up, showered, got dressed, brushed my hair, put it in a bun. Breakfast was quiet for some reason, Aunt Bella, Uncle Daniel, even Rosie weren't at breakfast, I saw my dad's car outside, I can feel it, senses it. I feel the goosebumps rise, on my skin. something is up, something bad. Kat's gone home to visit her husband, and I'm sitting outside in the warmth with Sky, he's big now, dark brown curls, green eyes, a smile that warms you up from the inside , like hot chocolate in winter. His so much bigger now, 7months…time moves too fast or slow, does it even move at all sometimes?.

He giggles while looking over my shoulder, I turn to see what he is laughing at…Jared, looking very uneasy, upset. I smile at him, and he smiles back weakly, I can sense something is wrong, his eyes…sadness, hurt.

"are you okay?" I stand up, and walk over to him.

"Jared?" he looks up from the ground, the look in his eyes… I stop.

"something's wrong" he looks at Sky, then back at me.

"Vicky…is pregnant" the words hit me like a ton of bricks, no a wrecking ball, a truck.

"is it yours?" I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"she says so…I don't know if it's true" I walk past , into the living room.

"its's probably yours…when was the last time you slept with her…let me guess 3months ago, in france?" I walk to the stairs and start climbing.

"yes, but that doesn't…does it change what we have?" I put Sky in his crib , and turn slightly not facing him, I just can't.

"is she moving here?" I can't answer that, I don't know what we have.

"yes…she'll be in the south wig of the palace, nowhere near us, and Sky" I walk to the window, tears running down my cheeks, I look out towards the garden. I stay quiet.

"it won't change how I feel about you and my son" his musculan arms wrap around my waist, he pulls me closer to him, his chest against my back, he squeezes me gently.

"she's giving you an heir, a son that's truly yours not adopted like Sky and given you last name, for the sake of your…our people…and this family" I push his hands off me,turn to face him.

"that doesn't mean a thing to me, she's a whore" I gasp, I feel as if my heart is being torn right out of my chest, the air unable to reach my lungs as I breath it in.

"she's a whore that's carrying your baby!oh my fucking goodness, I can't breath…" I sit on the floor , pull the legs up to my chest, and hug my kness, I put my head in between them.

"we'll get through this" I feel his hand on my back.

"please…give me space, leave" I hear him sigh, and the door close after a few seconds.

That sack of bones has been walking around this palace like she's married to Jared, every time Jared, Sky, Rosie and I try to spend time together, she always comes up with a way to…take him away from us. Rosie even stopped sitting with us, Kat now sits in the garden, the playroom or Sky's room. Nick and Kendra have been coming over, staying for a few hours then leaving, I don't understand why everyone thinks I haven't dealt with this, emotionally, I have and I'm fine. A month in the same house as that woman is well tense.

At supper there is always tension, the other day she shouted at one of the poor helps just because they didn't serve her some…blood with her dinner, but instead served her water, everything is always about the baby, and how the baby needs more attention and how Jared must be at every doctor's appointment, when she feels sick, she calls Jared to look after her, even when he's working he must drop everything just for her. I'm sick of the bitch.

One night, way after midnight, like in the early hours of the morning. She came knocking on our bedroom door, when she came in, she had "tears" running down her cheeks, saying she was scared, she had a nightmare and needed him…badly. Jared went to the bathroom to get something and when I looked at her she had this smile on her face, this "he will always be mine" kind of smile. When they left the room, her and Jared, I cried, I don't know why…I just did.

every time something like that happens, he looks at me like he wants me to say something…I can't look at him, I asked my father if I can move back home, he said a wife must always stay by her husband. The garden looks so different from my…our balcony, I needed some sun, I've been feeling sick lately and dizzy but it goes away after a few minutes, I close my eyes , breathing in deep the warm fresh air, I hear the door close behind me and within a few seconds I flinch when I feel his arms go around my waist.

"haven't seen you all day" he squeezes me gently, I push his arms away softly.

"you smell like her" I turn to face him, he runs his hand through his long , now shoulder length black hair.

"I was in the same car as her" I nod.

"I'm going to stay with my dad for a few days, get to know Tyna ,some father ,daughter time" I look down, at my fidaling hands.

"how long exactly?"

"just a week, two weeks tops, just for some fresh air" I look up, and him sitting on the black couch, walking in, I pick up the folder from the small table my the mirror, and sit next to him. I hold it out for him.

"what is it?" I put in on his lap, he opens it.

"separation?...you leaving me?" he sits back looking defeated, blank.

"no, I'm not. I just wanted you to know that if you ever do or I ever do, we just need to sign it and it's over" I get up, he grabs my arm, I look at him. 

"what about Sky? Did my dad agree to this?my mom?" for the first time, I see them…in his eyes.

"he was never truly yours to begin with... I don't think I ever was…it was always Vicky Zane and now its her baby too. You parents will know in time, if we go through with it, but for now they don't and I doubt they'll be happy, I know I'm disappointed" he lets go of my arm, and I walk away.

I walk away for him, I walk away from his family…my family, away from the nightmares and the pain, the hurt. I need space, time…to think about my life.

It's the end of week one, yes I've been counting the days. I guess it's been hard, I ignore my phone when he calls, I ignore his texts…when I wake up in the mornings , I don't even remember him until someone says his name or some mornings until I see Sky when I have to bath him, feed him. he did the feeding until Vicky moved in at the palace, I had my brother fetch some of my things because I can't go back for a few more day. Tyna has been awesome, spending time with me, whether I'm down or happy but these days it's always down, never happy…when was the last time I was happy?.

Jake calls me, every 2 days. I miss him and the others, my father thinks I'm depressed, people please me and depression?hell no!. I've been putting on some weight but it's probably because of all the pastries Tyna has been making with the cooks. When everybody looks me, the help,the cooks,my family…Tyna is family now, they all look at me with pity, with remorse, as if they got Vicky pregnant. The nights have been different more empty, I curl up into a ball or fertile position , the covers acting as my cacoon, and cry till there are no more tears to cry, then I just stare blankly at the wall, or the ceiling or the window.

Why is it that when least expect something, it's waiting for like a lion waiting for it's prey to make one simple wrong move, or just not move at all and then it attacks you, it makes you want to scream all the hurt out, and vomit out everything, then just sit in my room like an empty shell and stare into the obis.

"Wandi? Wandi" I look up at Kendra, who looks confused.

"sorry what?" I smile, she smiles back.

"I was saying that Sky looks bigger, like weight bigger" I laugh softly, I feel her punch my arm playfully.

" you calling my son fat?" she blushes.

"no just chubby, you know fluffy" I laugh louder, she moans in playful frustration.

"yea chubby" my phone rings, I hand Sky to Kendra, digging in my handbag I finally find it, it's Rosie. I answer it.

"hey Rosie"

"hey Wandi…when are you coming home" I don't know what to say.

"Sunday, probably"

"oh my word please come home, she is driving me crazy, like need to be put in a stray jacket crazy. With her complaints and her always asking where Jared is when he is actually trying to hide from her, and she's been sleeping in your room on her own, this house is driving me mad I just can't handle it anymore…." I keep laughing at everything she says, and she just goes on and on and on.

"anyway where are you?" she final askes.

" at Dr Grey's, Sky has an appointment" she swears loud, I'm shocked.

"Fuck, they are on their way there" I'm still lost.

"who's on their way here" I see who she is talking about walk through the door.

"ooh Wandi, we can leave"I hear Kendra say I just take my eyes off them.

"listen Rosie, come visit for the weekend and we can both go back together yea?" my voice rough and husky.

"can't we go out today, later on please"

"sure, we'll pick you up after this bye"

"Wandi…you don't have to come home, if it's where you feel the pain here more…bye sis" she hang ups the phone.

"Wandi,do you want to leave" they walking towards us really now?

"Kendra…Wandi" her voice is glass, and full of arrogance.

"Vicky" Kendra and I say at the same time.

"…Wandi…I –I- I may I see him ?" I don't look at him…I won't. I nod.

"but babe, we have to go now" I look at Kendra hand Sky gently to Jared.

"now babe" I see his face change, to this heartless cold expression.

"they can wait, you can wait" he looks away from her , and at a very sleepy Sky.

" can't they wait?, I mean I'm the pregnant one" I hear a growl, and I know it comes from Jared.

"go, you don't need me at every doctor's appointment do you?" he keeps his voice low.

"no babe" she walks

"okay then well, I'll go get something to drink" Kendra gets up and leaves us. Jared sits where Kendra was, facing me.

"is there something wrong with your phone?" I nod "no".

"then why won't answer my calls" I shrug.

"maybe you call me when I'm busy…how are you, you look drained" he chuckles softly.

"yes I am…when are you coming home" 

"I don't want to just yet" we stay silent for a few seconds.

" when you do decide" he hands Sky over to me gently "I'll be waiting for you" he kisses my forehead, his soft lips stay for a few seconds, I close my eyes. This warm, tingaling feeling comes again, it's like hot chocolate in winter, fire heating up your cold body after play in the snow too much, hot water running down your body relaxing you. I breath in his scent, mint with a sweet cherry wood smell, and something else…jasmine and vanilla…like my more, the feeling gets stronger, hotter. When I open my eyes…he is gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

" it's time you go home Wandi" I look from my food, and at my father.

"papa?" I look at Tyna, asking for help, but she looks back at me with sympathy .

"how long will you stay here…away from you husband?" he stands u, walking towards me very slowly.

"how long did you stay away from me? I came here to get away from…him and finally feel my father's love after more than 5 years" he stops.

"you left me out there, in the wild, where girls like me, people like me are killed, raped. Now you want me to go back to a different kind of wild, a dark, scary, hurtful, dark place" I look at him.

"I never wanted to,…Wandi" he walks over to me, his soft hand caress my face.

"you may stay if you never want to go back, this is also your home" he embraces me.

"you know Jean, she could always move back here? Like you said this is her home…and I would love a daughter, another female around" but…, my father lets go of me, smiling, I stare at Tyna.

"you don't have any children…?" I ask.

"no, I lost my son a few years ago" I don't know what I would do if I lost Sky , I would jump of a cliff or cut myself and walk into town.

"yes it would be nice, do you want to stay here my sunflower" I want to say no, I really do, but..

"yes I would, thank you daddy" I kiss his cheek and run to Tyna and hug her. Home.

JARED'S POV

A week, 2 days,17 hours, 29 minutes, and 30 seconds.

WANDI'S POV  
A week, 2 days,17 hours, 29 minutes, and 30 seconds. No I haven't been counting, I woke this morning and heard it as clear as day. A week, 2 days,17 hours, 29 minutes,and 30 seconds. This morning I couldn't wake up, I couldn't sit up, my back hurt so bad, I couldn't breath…my dreams , they keep me frozen in the same spot, the sheets wet with sweat and tears, screams leaving my sore throat, cries for help…for someone to save me. And the cold reminding me of the cold hands that try to kill me, or take me away from the people I love, they slap me , and touch me, they strangle me, it's cold lips whisper "you're mine" it sounds like the monster from the depths of evil, it's kisses are cold metal, it forces it's tongue in mouth and I know that coppery taste, I fight it, I fight.

When I wake up, Tyna has me cuddled up on her lap like a baby, my father standing next to us. I tremble when he touches my forehead.

"your fever is rising" my father walks out the room and returns a second later with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"daddy no" I try to move away from the cool cloth. But I'm too weak.

"Wandi please, Tyna will be back in a few minutes with medicine, for now please let me?" I turn my head away, when the cool cloth touches my forehead.

"how is she?" Tyna walks in, carrying a tray with a few things on it.

"not any better" I hear her sigh.

"Nick is coming, wait…he's here" the door opens.

"Wandi…" he says my name, like it has weight, a sigh of relief.

"Nick..." my eye lids feel heavy, and the blackness grows, I draft away.

JARED'S POV.

I don't feel right, am I sick? Since when do vampires get sick? I cough and everyone in the council looks at me, I apologize but my father just keeps stare.

"are you alright son?" I cough again, nodding.

They carry talking about political business, I can't focus. My phone vibrates in my pocket, just as the meeting ends and everyone starts leaving the boardroom, I take it out, see who it is and answer it.

"Nick, we still on for tonight" silence.

"Nick?" he snuffs.

"you feeling sick" he sounds upset.

"…yes, for some weird reason why?" why? 

"you sick because my sister is sick" shock.

"no…it's not possible, we haven't completed the bond, we haven't." we haven't, she is… I am.

"I DON'T CARE OKAY!" he shouts, we stay quiet. 

"you get your ass here right now, she's been screaming your name for 10 minutes, she has a fever…I don't know what to do I just …I can't" he sounds like he's breaking, frustrated. 

"Nick give me the phone" I hear Kendra, they talk for a few seconds all I hear are whispers.

"Jared, just come okay? I know you guys are going through a hard time but she needs you, even if she won't admit it" Kendra says calmly.

"I'll be there in 10nminutes" I hang up.

"where?" I turn around, Vicky standing there all smug.

"to the Khal house" she walks in and closes the door.

"why?" I chuckle, I frown at her.

"to see my Wife, and my son…now please excuse me I have 7 minutes left" I walk to the door and before I can even touch the door knob and open it, there she is in front of it.

"no, you are not…" I rise my eyebrow, taking a step closer to her.

"excuse me?" I step closer, her back hits the door.

"I'm more important, I'm the one carrying your real son, I come first and if it wasn't for her, I would be married to you…we love each other" I laugh.

"you obsessed with me, and I…I'm disgusted by you, and don't think just because you say that valgur thing is mine I will take your word for it, I still want the truth…and to tell you the truth, I don't think I ever did love you" if her jaw could drop any lower it would.

"you lying…you love me" I can see the tears of fake hurt, manipulation form in her eyes.

"don't even try, I know you have no heart, you are as bitter and cold as I was only difference is I was worse, you, you just a wannabe, I never did Vicky…when are you going to realize that" I push a very shocked Vicky out my way, and walk out.

"HE WILL HAVE HER, HE WILL TAKE HER FROM YOU…AND WHEN HE DOES I WILL BE THERE TO WATCH AS HE TAKES AWAY HER INNOCENCE AND HER BEAUTY AND HER BREATH!" I stop in my tracks. Turn around and grab her neck, my nails going into her sick and I squeeze.

"the day he takes her breath…will be the day I tie you up, and beat you, burn you, and then rip that baby out of your womb and watch you bleed, then snap your neck" I let go of her and she drops to the floor.

"tell your brother I will rip his fucking balls out" I leave her on the floor.

5 minutes later I arrive at the Khal house, I run out my car and into the house, I met Kendra in the hallway, she sigh with relief when she sees me.

"thank God you here, she calmed down at a minute ago" she starts leading the way.

"when did it start" I look at the pictures on the wall of the family.

"this morning, but for 2 days now she's been screaming and crying in her sleep, shaking uncontrollably" she stop at a door, and I see Wandi written on it.

"…I wish I could take it from her…you know, Nick can't handle he almost beat one of the doctors that came,…if you can cousin help her, she is a sister to me…you not the only one who can't stand to lose her" she opens the door. 

I can see her from her, she looks white almost grey,her black hair stuck to her face, her forehead wet from sweat, she's shaking, shriving . I walk up to her bed side, Tyna is trying to cool her down, with a wet cloth.

"Uncle Jean, Aunt Tyna" I hug them both.

"Jared dear, thank you for coming" Aunt Tyna kisses my forehead.

"yes thank you son, we'll leave you guys" Uncle Jean pats my back.

"thank you sir" they all walk out.

I take my shoes off, my jacket, take out my phone, my wallet. She moans and moves roughly for a few seconds.

"Ja-Ja-Jared" she frowns, and starts breathing heavily.

"shhh I'm right here love" I climb into the bed with her. 

I pull her closer to me, wrapping my around her waist, and pull her against me. She starts breathing slower, calmer. I close my eyes and listen to her breathing. Before I know it I'm a sleep with my water lilly in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

WANDI'S POV.

I open my eyes, an angle is staring at me. I turn around and draft away again.

JARED'S POV.

She opened her eyes, but just like any other sick Halfling she fell asleep again. She keeps whispering and crying in her sleep, I don't know what to do…Sky's been crying for the pass hour no one can get him to sleep or eat and since Kat is at home, no one knows what to do…except me, but I don't want to leave her. The door opens and Nick walks in hold Sky.

"he's finally sleeping, here" he walks to my side and hands him to me. I don't answer that.

"when you going back?" I touch Sky's curly dark brown hair, he smiles in his sleep.

"I don't want to, I want to stay here with Wandi, with Sky, with you guys" I look up, and see Nick staring out the window.

"what about Vicky" I look at a very peaceful Wandi.

"what about her?" he turns around and walks to his sister's side of the bed.

"she's crazy Jared, I told you, don't go there and you said "what's the worst that could happen" I'll tell, she fell pregnant" he caress her face.

"I wish, I wish I could take all this from her" he push some hair out her face.

"I do too" I lay Sky down on the bed between Wandi and me. 

ROSIE'S POV. 

"NO VICKY!" I stop, right next to my brother's bedroom door.

"I'm soo sorry Richard" Vicky sounds like she's crying, the door isn't full closed, I look through the small space left and I see that witch Vicky crying her eyes red, purple almost black around them, kneeling on the floor . and…Richard Zane looking pissed as fuck, his eyes complete black, his wears all black, looking down at her.

"really now Vicky?, you sorry?" he bends down and grabs her chin so hard, she cries out.

"you soo weak, and disgusting. I wish mother got rid of you. Which vampire cries these days, only the babies and the ones that do, cry blood" she yelps, and he tightens her grip.

"mother shielded you too" he pushes her to the floor. Turning his back towards her.

"Richard, please please give me another chance, I can do it, I can keep him away from her and you can go get her. She's weak now, she won't fight you, the witch did her job, she sent the sickness…you can still have her, and I can still have the throne" he turns head slightly, with a menacing smile.

"why do you want her anyway, I'll be queen if she dies" his smile drops and I hear him growl.

"because unlike you, I can feel the power radiating off her, she is one power girl and I want her because I can and because she is Jared's" he walks closer to her.

"please give me this chance and I won't let you down, I promise. You see he listen to me now, he does what I say, I am queen as it is, she left him sh-sh-she, I promise I won't let you do" he crouches, and helps her stand up.

"no, no second chances. You failed me. I DID EVERYTHING SO YOU AND I COULD HAVE WHAT WE WANT, YOU COULD HAVE JARED AND I JESS AND NOW WANDI! I have had enough of you" he breaths out and smiles again.

"what about your baby? He will King someday" she touches his face, he leans into her hand.

"aah yes it" putting his hand over hers, he lowers it, and slips hid hand around her waist. His hand goes into her womb, she screams a bloody scream, the blood pours right out of her womb.

she shaves his hand in deeper, and rips out a fetus, bloodly and alien looking. She drops to the floor breathing and crying heavy, he throws it to the ground looking all disgusted.

"it doesn't deserve to have a weakling of mother like you, a whore like you" he wipes his hand on the bed.

"please Richard,please" she whispers weakly.

"aah pretty sister…pretty pretty sister, don't beg it's below you" he kisses her forehead. The curtins blow into the wind, the whole time, cold wind.

He walks to the balcony door, but stops and looks me right in the eyes, he knew I was here the whole time.

"and ooh his sister's here" he walks out onto the balcony and jumps over the railing. She turns to the door and screams when she sees me. She tries to stand up, but drops to the floor hard. I open the door full and stand in the door way.

"your brother is right, you are weak" I pull out my phone and dial Jared's number.

"Hey sis what's up"

NICK'S POV

Jared stands up from the bed, my sister is laying in. he has a frown on his face, he keeps pacing. My wife came in to get Sky and after she had put him down, she came back and just watched Wandi sleep, while sitting in my hands. To speak the truth I don't feel like I have been there for my sister, five years ago I abandon here and when she got married I didn't speak up and say "hey she's too young, and she needs to live life, without the fear , she needs to…experience crazy life" I knew it would make her angry,sad, all the things I hate feeling but still, when father finally explained why and everything I finally understood, it was for her safety, for her own good even if I didn't agree with it.

And when Jared told me what he did to her, when I saw the cuts and buirses, even when she thought I was not looking I saw them, I know people would probably think why would someone forgive someone who raped his sister and beat so close to death, cheated on her, marked her. I did, because believe or not the guy who did all those things was not the Jared I know not my best friend , not the guy who excepted me for who I was and became friends no matter what anyone said about it. He taught me to hunt to control myself, to not become crazied with bloodlust, he was…he is my brother.

He stops pacing and looks at me, his eyes red with anger.

"Rosie, you, mom and dad get out of there and tell dad to arrest her I'll come up with charges with father later and Rosie…Thank you sis, I love you" he hangs up, walks to Wandi's side of the bed, he reaches out to touch her, but hesitates.

"Vicky was pregnant with Richards baby" Kendra sits up, her eyes wide with shock.

"that bitch!" she whispers.

"her and Richard were planning to separate us, he gets to take away my…water lilly and she gets me and the title of Queen the power. She even had this sickness sent to Wandi by a dark witch so that she would be weak and wouldn't fight Richard when he came from. He ripped the baby right out of her womb, and throw it on the floor right next to her weak worthless body" his hands ball up into fists.

"he tired to kill my sister" my wife holds my hand and squeezes it, I look at her and she has a concerned frown on her face.

I hear the bed movie and quickly look up, Jared has gotten back into bed with my sister, Kendra gets up and fetches a blanket for us.

"I won't let anyone hurt her" my sister turns around and faces Jared like she knew he was there,he pulls her closer to, she lays her head on his chest, her hand laying across his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

WANDI'S POV

Fire, fire everywhere. I look at my hands, they are red and flames coming out of them. My room is on fire, I see Jared laying in the bed with Skylar laying next to him sleeping, I scream his name but he doesn't wake up, I look at the couch and see Nick and Kendra laying in each other's arms, Nick facing Kendra, her head tucked under his chin. Everything around them is on fire

"aah look at that" I quickly turn around, and see Richard, with a smug smile on his face.

"why is everything on fire?" I look at my hands again then back at him.

"your powers you can't control them, you need…to help you control them" he takes a step forward and I take one back.

"NO!" the flames rise, along with my voice. The burn more wild and rough, the almost touch Jared and Sky.

"you see what I mean, you will kill them, your family. I can help you, I love you enough to take the risk my own life" I nod "no".

"you don't love me…you want to kill me, I won't go with you, you only want me because Jared is my husband. I won't hurt them, I will never hurt them" I whisper.

"aah little rose, you will, you know you will. If you do not come with me, I will make sure you kill them and then I will make sure I can have you, I will" he towers over me.

"and my love, I always get what I want" he kisses my forehead, and the flames get wilder and wilder

They start getting closer and closer to my family, I scream their names but they don't wake up, I scream and scream, when they touch Skylar I gasp awake.

The room is dark, the only light is coming in through the window. I look some more, I can feel her in the room.

"you finally awake" she walks out of the dark, a friendly smile on her face.

"what? You angry with me?" I nod "no"

"I'm just…scared" my feet touch the cold floor, I stand up, waiting to regain my balance before walking into the bathroom.

" yea I know, he's a crazy syco, I mean he did kill me so…" I frown at her.

"thanks" I turn the tap and hot water pours into the tub.

"feeling cold?" I nod "yes".

"how long have you been sick?" I shrug.

"I don't know, where have you been" I step into the water, I feel the heat spread throughout my body.

"watch him, following him. he's really coming you know" I sigh.

"I know, I could always go with him you know, save everyone the bloodshed and the pain. Maybe I'll just kill myself, have him kill me" my closed, I relax. I hear the door open.

"hey" I open my eyes slowly, Kendra sits next to the bath.

"I'll chat to you later Jess" she winks and disappears.

" she was here?" she looks around the room.

"yea" I sunk deeper into the tub.

"do you see her all the time?" I nod "no" 

The door opens, Jared walks in smiling.

"now you the one in the tub full of hot water" I look , at the wall, I never really knew or still know why laugh dos shit just to laugh at you. 

I mean hey look at the shit that has happened in the last few months, I could be a famous person wait…I already am, if I'm married to this freaking looking down at me like I'm crazy, I can't see past the dark ass clouds that have covered the sun of my childhood, the yellow happiness and youth shining down on me and my brother. It simple disappeared God knows where.

"you zoning out on me?" I let head sink into the water, my knees break through surface of the water

"I just want the warmth of the water right now" I whisper, he looks at his hands, fiddling with his ring.

"we have to go somewhere for a while" sighing I sink deeper.

"Vicky fell pregnant by her brother's baby and he ripped in out of her, she's been charged with treason and incest, Rosie just told me" I sit up slowly.

"so why are we leaving?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Richard, is coming for you" he looks up concerned, I groan with repulsion, I truly loath the Zanes.

I think about everything, I wish I had a different alternative then to leave with him and just runaway and hide from Richard Zane, and I know that Jared is only doing this for me but I'm fragile so to say, I roll my eyes, seriously I can't stand the shit that has been happening to me anymore, but it's not all about me now is it?, I exhale and try stand up but my body is refusing.

"let me help you" Jared picks me up bridal style , I can feel his gaze on me while my head rests by the crock of his neck.

"where are we going?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Two days in a cosy cabin in the woods by a large lake , two days away from family and my lovely son, two days with Jared and silence. Yep silence I've been reading books and watching movies, he's been running, swimming, and reading books in a different room. He seems more distant unfocussed, he went to hunting yesterday, I heard him come back, him walk up to my bedroom door and open it, he stood in the door way for hours and I watched his silhouette but after some time I embraced sleep.

This morning he just walked passed me like I didn't exists, well two can play the ignore game. The lake water is so icy, it moves as I walk deeper into the lake, into the heart of the lake. The icy blue water surrounds me, I hold my breath, letting the water calm me, then I scream.

The water shouts u into the sky, a whirlwind, tornado that moves wild, reckless as my screams become louder and louder. Till it all drops again like someone has thrown it all in your face. I swim back to shore, and sit just watch the sun set in the horizon. Exhale…Inhale Wandi. Someone snatches me from behind, covers my mouth.

"stupid is it not? Sitting outside when you know that I am after you?" shivers erupt through my whole body, he uncovers my mouth.

"Jar-" he covers my mouth again.

"no no no can't do…I need to take you away from him" his arm tightens around my waist.

" well you can't have her, see I knew that you would come here on my grounds where I am stronger than you" Richard is pulled away from me.

I turn to see Jared and Richard growling and hissing at each other, ready to fight, ready to kill.

Like someone had blown a whistle, they run into each other a clash of thunder. They just look like blurs, Jared throws Richard off him, he hits his back on a tree, Richard stands up and sprints right back into Jared, punching him in the stomach, everything looks so blurry and fast when final Jared drops to the ground, blood coming out of his chest. 

"JARED!" I run to him, dropping on my knees.

" Wandi run" he whispers, coughing blood .

"JARED please stay with me, I need you please just…Jared" I caress his face softly,holding, cupping it.

"Are those for me? You crying for me? Wow…I never thought" he reaches out for my face but his hand drops. 

"Oh please no!" the water shouts up into the sky again and the rocks and earth lift off the ground, the wind blows wild and the fire, I'm consumed by fire.

"is this what you wanted from me, Richard? Is this the reason you want me so badly you killed, the man I love? IS IT?" I walk towards him, my voice sounds different, like deeper.

"he wouldn't be able to handle such power Wandi!" he grins wickedly.

" and you would?" he walks closer to me.

"why yes i would be" I smile back.

"well then let us see" I kiss him, the flames engulf both of us, he kisses me back for a while. Then he starts pushing me away.

"get away from me" I smile with so much joy. 

"I thought you said you would be able to…Handle me" I wrap my arms around his neck.

"ooh Richard" I put my lips to his.

I tighten my grip around his neck, he tries to push me away but no I will not let him go, he deserves this me now. Before I know it he is ashes on the earth being blown away by the wind, that is dying down, along with my flames, the water falls and so does the earth. Light headed I crawl to Jared, his not moving.

"Jared don't hate me" I grad and sharp stone, cutting my wrist. I put it to his mouth.

At first nothing happens, then he shouts up and grabs my wrist greedily, and drinks faster, before I know it the world id black.

" Sky you come back here" Sky runs out his bedroom door, I run after him of course, he runs into my…our room.

"Skylar Derek Adian Lockwood, you come back" he runs to Jared hiding behind his leg.

"Jared, help me, he listens to you" I whine, he smiles.

"Skylar listen to your mother" Skylar looks down smiling and runs out again.

"he's so much like you, it's fucking crazy" I say with frustration.

"it's just Kendra's baby shower nothing more" I turn around, raising an eyebrow.

"okay it's more than that but stop stressing…it will be prefect" I blush like a little girl.

"you prefect" I laugh.

" Gosh Can you get anymore cheesier?" I wrap my arms around his neck.

"yea I could do this" he kisses me.

"mmmh not cheesy enough for me" I whisper.

"I love you Wandi" I smirk.

"I know, I love you too" I kiss his cheek.

"now that is cheesy"

**THE END **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY HEY THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING IF YOU DID AND FOR JUST READING MY STORY YOU ARE AWESOME! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
**

**#BBH**


End file.
